Substitute Groom
by Raven-Pen
Summary: What will Kagome do when her groom's mysterious brother shows up and tells her that he isn't coming? Well he comes with a strange offer, and in the heat of the moment she takes it, agreeing to marry him instead. A story about how they learn to love...
1. Chapter 1

Substitute Groom

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Hi guys! For those of you who have read my other fic Pack, no worries, I will NOT be dropping it! :D I'm quite in love with that little baby of mine, it's just taking a bit of time to develop it to my liking! So please have patience with me! This new one, Substitute Groom, just popped into my head yesterday and I just could not wait to get started on it! So enjoy! I hope you guys like how this one turns out!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

Chapter 1: A beginning

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome waited anxiously in a side room, Sango fixing her hair even though nothing was really wrong, and her mom checking the hem on her dress. Everyone around her was brimming with barely containable excitement. But she simply stared into the mirror at her own reflection.

Today was her wedding day, and despite how happy she was when she agreed to marry him, she couldn't help but begin to have doubts. It wasn't that she had cold feet. It wasn't simply a burst of paranoia. These thoughts had steadily grown over the past few months, being fed by the things she saw and heard. She'd tried to ignore it in the past, but once she realized that she'd be spending the rest of her life with him she began to examine everything about him, and herself.

It wasn't to pick apart his faults. No, if anything it was so that she could accept everything about him, the good and the bad. She wanted to know everything about him, hoping to get a better understanding of him. And so instead of subconsciously ignoring the things around her, she opened her eyes and ears, and began to listen and see.

It was in doing this that she began to find out things she found she didn't really want to know. Things that might have been better unsaid or unseen. In doing this, she realized that perhaps he wasn't the right one.

She begun to notice all of the little things that she had thought wouldn't matter. He drank all the time, which she knew of course, but now she began to notice how he acted when he did. He was incredibly rude, uncaring and selfish. Every other word in his vocabulary was a curse, and she realized it was mostly because he never had anything better to say. When he was angry he had no other way to express himself other than through violence and profanities, and it was as if he didn't know how. Communication had never been his strong suit and she knew that, but she began to understand that he didn't care enough about anyone or anything to try. If someone didn't like the way he was or what he was doing than they could go to hell. It seemed to be his motto.

It wasn't even all of that that was the worst of it for her. He'd had past relations with many girls, none of whom she'd known. She knew he was a player, and she knew he was a flirt because that was how he'd won her over, but there was one woman in particular who seemed to keep coming back to haunt him. He never really told her anything about her, not even the woman's name, and it seemed to be taboo among their friends. It was never brought up. Ever. And yet, there were some days or nights when he'd get a phone call. A short, simple phone call. He'd mumble a reply, hang up and leave. Once in a while he'd glance at her before he left. Each time it was the same look, the dark expression where conflict and duty warred. The knowledge that he was doing wrong was evident in his stance, but then he'd turn away without a word.

Each time when he'd come back she'd have food ready for him and a smiling face, not asking anything. She didn't want to touch such a sensitive topic. But even so, on the inside she was crying. Only the knowledge that he'd chosen her to marry kept her going strong. Despite whatever connection he had had to that woman, he'd chosen her. And that would have to be enough.

There was a certain level of maturity, she thought, in order to have a functioning relationship. A certain level that he didn't seem to have. But she'd always felt that due to the circumstances in her life _she'd _matured fairly quickly. When her father passed away he'd left behind a lot of responsibilities and as the eldest child with a grieving mother, she'd had to stand up to the plate. She took care of the shrine, watched over her little brother, and helped her mother and grandfather as much as was physically possible. She known hardship that she wouldn't wish on any young family, but she'd endured because that was what she did. No matter what, she'd strive to do her best.

And so despite all of these things that she discovered about her love, she would still marry him. She knew it wasn't very logical, and she knew that she might regret it forever, but she felt that she knew what she was doing. Deep inside she hoped that he could change, because she had a never ending supply of faith in people. And deep inside she hoped that she wasn't wrong about this. She'd seen glimpses of his kind heart many a time; it was what kept them together after all. Whenever he did or said something stupid he'd somehow manage to fix it. He always found a way back into her heart, with a shy hesitant smile and drooping ears. He'd never bothered with apologies, but she knew from his expressions when he was sorry. She knew in how he carried himself that he had thought about it long and hard. And so she refused to punish him further and forgive him time and time again.

But as she stared into that mirror she began to wonder,how many more times would she have to forgive him? How many more times would he push the limits of what was humanly decent?

She sighed, reaching up to straighten a blossom in her hair.

"Oh Kagome, you look so beautiful!" her mother crooned as she wrapped her shoulders in a hug. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," she sniffed happily.

"Awww mom, stop, you'll make me cry and then I'll have to fix my makeup." She honestly doubted she'd cry, but she had to humor her mother.

"Yeah I've already had to fix it twice," teased Sango as she came back to the seat with a bobby pin.

"Only because I kept getting mascara in my eyes," she mumbled, grinning.

"Sure Kagome, whatever you say." A happy smirk graced her somewhat naturally serious face.

Kagome sighed as she resigned herself to her decision.

"Alright, it's almost time," she murmured.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts for a few minutes," whispered her mother as she squeezed her shoulders once more. She nodded.

"Be right back with some water," smiled Sango as they went out the door, quietly shutting it behind them.

She sighed again, smoothing her hands over her hair and then down to the fabric of her dress. She didn't look into the mirror again. It felt fake. It all did.

"Just bear with your decision, Kagome," she mumbled to herself.

There was a small knock at the door.

Startled she turned, a hesitant "Yes?" resounding. They couldn't have been back already.

The door opened slightly, just a crack, and a golden eye peered in.

She gasped. What..? Her heartbeat sped for a second before she tampered it down and stood.

She knew it wasn't him. But who?

"Come in," she murmured.

She watched as a tall man entered. She took in his golden eyes and silver hair, practically staring, and corrected herself. He was youkai. And from his markings he was one of high standing.

"If I may ask," she started, "Who are you?"

His eyes never left her face as he came near but not too near. She couldn't help but feel like a deer in the headlights under his gaze. His eyes reminded her more of a cat than a dog, with a beautiful golden translucency.

"You are Kagome Higurashi?"

It was an odd question. Did he not know whose wedding he was at? Obviously she was wearing the wedding dress.

"Yes," she frowned. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced upwards for a moment as he nodded in an almost hesitant way.

"In a manner of speaking." He made eye contact once more before saying in a strangely neutral tone, "Inuyasha will not be attending this wedding."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Lemme know what you think! :D And as always, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Striking a Deal

Chapter 2: Strike a Deal

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The usual disclaimers apply!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He sighed as he headed to where he knew the bride was waiting. He had not been prepared for what had just happened, not in the slightest.

He was coming to the wedding simply because he had a message for his half-breed brother in regards to his inheritance. But of course as soon as he had stepped into the large double doors, Inuyasha had bolted out of them.

Sesshomaru had stared at him incredulously at first, a little affronted at the abruptness. The hanyou was out of breath, his eyes wildly flicking behind and around him while his ears spun like a merry-go-round. How irritating.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, concentrating instead on simply delivering his message.

"Inuyasha, there is something we need to discuss-"

"Can't right now, realllllly gotta go!" He practically lunged past him in his attempt to get away. But he stopped about five feet away and turned quickly. "Tell Kagome I can't! Just tell her that for me!" And then he was gone in a flash of silver and black.

With a snort, He realized that the mutt had been barefoot.

"Barbarian," he muttered.

And so here he was, on yet another message errand. Of course he really didn't need to do this. He could have simply left and let the ningen scramble about like chickens wondering where the groom had gone. He could have, yet he was not. Because unlike the hanyou, he had a little something called honor. It was something that he prided himself on, and he took it very seriously. Inuyasha on the other hand had never been anything but a blemish on their father's name. It really was a sin that they shared the same blood. Not once had he witnessed the hanyou doing anything chivalrous or decent. For example: He'd only just abandoned his bride, without even allowing her the courtesy of making it to the alter. But perhaps that was a good thing. No doubt she was a simpering kind of ningen girl, one that would no doubt cause even more drama if she had made it that far.

He smirked to himself at the thought. She was more than likely like all of Inuyasha's other companions, a witless, un-intelligent, money-seeking harlot. Which brought up another point. Would she try to bribe or guilt him into giving her money? It was not his problem, but because he is the elder brother and therefore in charge of the significantly larger portion of their families money it could indeed cause an annoyance for him. He was not overly fond of those kind of women. How did Jaken phrase it? Oh yes, Gold-diggers. Hn. Indeed. She had better pray that she was not one of the latter, if only for her own sake.

He glanced down at the pamphlet that he had snatched from the pedestal by the door.

"Kagome Higurashi," he murmured, testing out the sound of it. It was pleasant enough. Only the results of this conversation would tell if it would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

He passed a couple of giggling women in the hall, a younger and an elder. He could only guess that they were the attendants of the bride. The mother and best friend perhaps? He continued on, knowing that he was heading in the right direction.

The closer he got, the quieter it became. There were no other people about in this area of the building, most were centered on the main chapel and the surrounding rooms in order to give the bride privacy and to ensure that the groom would not see her too early. Strange customs indeed.

He followed his ears, but the only sounds he heard were a faint breathing and mellow heartbeat. No irritating giggles or simpering. Good. Perhaps she would make this easy on him, though it was unlikely. As he approached the door he stopped, sampling her scent for a moment so that if she was wearing any heavy perfumes he could brace himself for it. Being in the same room would only amplify such smells so he preferred to be prepared.

He was pleased to find that she wore no scents or perfumes. There was only the faint smell of plum blossom, most likely shampoo or body wash, and a slight hint of hairspray. He was, to put it lightly, relieved. It meant that she took youkai senses into account in being with Inuyasha, which meant she may be somewhat reasonable.

He knocked lightly, waiting for a response. There was silence for but a moment longer before he heard a faint gasp, a heartbeat quickening and then, "Come in."

He opened the door a crack, glancing in to make sure that she was decent before entering in. He of course took in everything in his surroundings before opening the door fully and stepping into the room.

He looked to her immediately, sizing her up, so to speak. He had to admit, he was incredibly surprised in what he found. The girl, no, _woman_ was of average height and petite in form but she had elegant, appealing curves. She had very little to no make-up on and her silky black locks were pinned up, a simplistic beauty as his father would say. But what intrigued him the most were her eyes. They were the most alarming shade of blue for a ningen, and they showed a certain level of intelligence. How intriguing.

He could see that she was deciphering him as well, eyeing his markings and youkai features before landing once more on his eyes.

"If I may ask," she calmly began, "Who are you?" He ignored the question in favor of listening to her voice. It was pleasant enough, with warm lilting tones that didn't offend his ears.

"You are Kagome Higurashi?" He had to admit, she had surpassed his expectations, and in a very pleasant way.

"Yes." A cute frown adorned her pouty, pink lips. "Is something wrong?"

He paused to think for a moment about how to respond, and made a quick decision.

"In a manner of speaking," he murmured, almost to himself. He made eye contact once more, silently shocked again by that particular gem-like shade of blue. "Inuyasha will not be attending this wedding."

Her eyes widened incredibly at his statement, but before she could fully process it he continued, hoping to catch her off guard. Perhaps if he did she would comply easier with his last minute plans.

"But I have a proposition for you, in his stead."

"What?"

"I propose a substitute groom. What Inuyasha has done is incredibly dishonorable and it brings shame onto our father's name. I will not allow this."

"What? I-I don't understand-" She stopped, her hand coming up to smooth her hair back, her eyes wide.

He sighed, her intelligence was proving faulty, but he supposed that was his own fault.

"Marry me, Kagome Higurashi."

She stared at him, her somewhat frightened gaze calming to a blank look.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

"Marry me, in the stead of my worthless brother."

"But why? Why would _you_ want to marry _me_?"

He stopped for a moment, pausing to think it through quite thoroughly.

"I have lived for centuries, and I believe it is long past time for me to select a companion. I have not, this far, due to the fact that nearly all women that I come across are loud, irritating and foul smelling. You so far have proven in merely the last five minutes to be otherwise. Even if my foolish brother cannot appreciate such rare qualities in a beauty, I can."

"Wait, so you want to marry me because I'm quiet and I don't smell?" she looked slightly aghast. He ran a hand through his hair, the only sign of his slight frustration.

"Not entirely, those are simply some of the facts that I appreciate." He glanced up and prowled nearer, grinning when her heart beat quickened. "I am a predator, Kagome. I am trained to analyze my prey within a second, and I have to admit that I was very pleasantly surprised about what I found in you."

"And what is that?" she asked as she discreetly took a step back and leaned against the beauty table. He vaguely realized that her natural instincts were coming into effect, and for some reason or another this made him a little proud of his decision. In fact it steeled his resolve.

"You are an _intelligent_ and rare beauty Miss Higurashi. Most women would not respond so well to such a proposition. They over-react, they shriek most unbecomingly, and they are _greedy_. In all honesty I do not think that I could find such a woman as you again in this century or the next."

She was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath and breathing it out shakily as she fiddled with her gloves. After about five minutes she nodded slowly, almost to herself. She breathed in through her nose, rising to the extent of her height, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have only one more question."

He nodded his acquiescence.

"What is your name?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, gonna get rolling on the next! ^^ I'm really happy with my idea for this one, so we'll see where it goes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something Else

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: The standard disclaimer applies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome smiled and waved as she got into the large stretch limo that awaited her. She ducked her head in and sat on the plush seats, smiling wider and tearing up at the happy faces staring back at her, cheering her on for her advantageous marriage. No one asked any questions about the change of groom, although everyone gave them odd looks. They all simply smiled hesitantly, looking back and forth between each other questioningly. Her mother had been _about_ to ask when Kagome made the announcement in her dressing room, but one look from Sesshomaru's placid countenance silenced her effectively. After that things went relatively smoothly.

Sesshomaru shut her door for her and went around to the other side, climbing in himself, waving once as he graced them all with a polite smile. It drew her attention, and she noted that his smile was pleasant, even if it was a little false. At the very least she had to admit her husband was handsome.

As they drove away to the airport, Kagome sat back and tried to relax around the strange youkai beside her. It wasn't that he was particularly frightening to her, but simply that her miko senses were still subconsciously on high alert of this new predator. She really didn't know anything about the beautiful creature next to her, and she'd only just learned of his name about an hour ago. Inuyasha had never really mentioned him either but since they were now married she felt it was only her right to ask questions.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask you something?"

He looked at her, tilting his head slightly. She almost smiled when she realized that he nearly had to duck under the roof of the vehicle. He really was a tall and elegant youkai.

"It is understandable that you would have questions."

She nodded, fiddling with her ring. She forced a smile as she looked up once more.

"What do you do? For a living, I mean."

"I am a businessman. The Taishou family ranges in a large circle of businesses in Japan, mostly in Tokyo."

"Oh! Well that's interesting," she smiled. "What would you say is the majority of the businesses?"

"There are many; mostly restaurants and hotels, spas and resorts. But we also finance many small privately owned businesses. We once were a company that bought off large companies and sold them in bits and pieces, but my father had long since gotten bored of such things and now our family has focused on more," he paused, searching for the word. "_pleasant_ workmanship."

"Ah I see," her sentence trailed off. She looked down at her shoes for a few minutes, trying to think of how to begin again. She peeked over at him once more to find him expressionless, gazing out of the window. He was such a stoic guy! She frowned a little.

"So will you be working a lot then?"

"Hn."

"Oh. Okay."

Silence reigned yet again.

Soon enough they arrived at the airport to board a private plane, Sesshomaru having made the last minute arrangements. Apparently he didn't like sharing a plane with fifty or so sweaty ningen, as he stated in a monotone voice.

As she got into her seat and buckled the belt, Kagome couldn't help but sigh at how the wealthy spent their money. It made her wonder at what their house looked like.

Her eyes widened. _Their house?_ It was such a strange thought. But then she realized something else.

"My stuff!"

Golden eyes glanced up, a slight raise of his eyebrow showing his curiosity at her outburst.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" She put her head in her hands, frustrated with herself for not having thought it all over more carefully.

"All of my stuff is at Inuyasha's apartment! I just brought it all over there yesterday… Oh _shit_!" She grimaced at the thought of having to go and collect it all. She honestly didn't think she could handle a confrontation with him at the moment. Despite her outer appearance she was seriously PISSED with that boy. Hell, that was quite a lot of the reason why she married his brother. She knew it would piss him off too.

She vaguely heard buttons being pressed and looked up at her husband seated across from her, his cell phone to his ear as he looked out the window. Was he ignoring her?

"Jaken, go to the hanyou's and retrieve my wife's things. Immediately." He hung up the phone and comfortably situated himself in his seat once more, still gazing out the window.

She was a little stunned, and incredibly grateful.

"Umm, thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She left on the honorific to his name, out of respect. Considering that they weren't really a couple and they had no form of personal attachment other than their rings and the documents she didn't think it right to be so informal to leave it off.

When his eyes flicked to her in acknowledgement, she smiled meekly and tilted her head a little.

"Hn."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sesshomaru watched his new wife as she basked in the sunlight on the porch of their lake house. She looked curiously content, despite what had happened in the past 24 hours, and it did pique his curiosity, even if only a little. He turned back to his laptop, typing in directions to his assistant. After a minute or two he glanced up again.

She was gone.

He stood and glanced through the wide windows that covered the front of the house. He didn't see her anywhere, so he went to the door and went outside into the fresh air.

As he stood there he breathed in deeply, glancing around, searching for her scent. The air was moist and refreshing, like a cool drink on a hot day, and he was reminded of why this was one of his favorite places to be. The original honeymoon that Inuyasha had planned had been to a popular resort on the main land, but he had convinced Kagome otherwise. It hadn't taken much persuasion; she seemed pretty excited about his own idea, and she was obviously enjoying it.

He found her at the shore, knee deep in the warm waters as she searched for something. Her expression was focused, her bottom lip wedged between her teeth in concentration. She'd long since changed into more relaxing clothing, and her long midnight hair hung about her, swaying in the breeze, the tips of it barely skimming the surface of the water.

He sauntered over to her, his hands in his pockets. He said nothing, merely observed.

Eventually she grinned and pulled her hand out of the water in triumph.

"Got it!"

With a tilt of his head he observed the pearlescent shell in her hand. It was then that she finally noticed his presence.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn."

"Look, I found a shell! Isn't it pretty?" she asked, smiling up at him brightly, showing him the shell proudly. As he looked down at her he noticed a slight reddening of her cheeks and across her nose; a bit of a sunburn forming he supposed. He even noticed a slight freckling, which for some reason he found utterly charming despite all usual inclinations otherwise. Her eyes were bright and sparkling, bluer than the waters at her feet. She was definitely something else. And _he_ had obviously gotten soft in his old age.

"Indeed." He turned to get back to his work.

"I'll find you one too!" she called, and he could hear the smile in her voice. He didn't mention that he found such little trinkets trivial.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome sat on the steps of the porch, a shell in one hand and a small paring knife in the other. She was trying her level best to grind a small hole into a bit of the shell, so she could make a necklace, but for all of her efforts she was getting virtually no where. Just a small bit of shell dust on her shirt. She'd barely made a dent and it was frustrating her beyond belief.

She groaned in frustration and flung the shell onto the porch, watching angrily as it bounced twice and then rolled to a stop at Sesshomaru's feet. He had moved his laptop outside after she'd shown him her little treasure, and she wasn't surprised considering how beautiful it was out. What she didn't know was that he had only decided to venture outside with his work in case his new wife was capable of accidentally drowning herself. He was yet unsure of how clumsy she was, but he would discover those things soon enough, he supposed.

He glanced up at her actions, looking down to the shell and then back to her frown.

"Is there a problem?"

"The stupid thing won't co-operate!"

He considered her words for a moment before replying.

"Is it really so important? It is merely a shell. A more lustrous one could be purchased on a gold chain, with a pearl attached." He waited, wondering at what her answer would be.

Her frown only deepened at his suggestion.

"But it wouldn't be the _same_!" she griped, crossing her arms across her chest. "I found that one specifically so I'd have something to remember this place by!"

She glanced up at him to see a lack of expression, something that she was beginning to realize was normal for him. Unsatisfied by his lack of pity on her, she turned to look out at the lake, hoping the serene waters would help to calm her.

Of course, she couldn't help but smile as she looked out. It was truly beautiful, like nothing she'd ever seen before. Which was because she hadn't. She'd lived her whole life in basically one city, only venturing out of it once or twice, working right out of high school. This meant that she'd never really had a vacation, no chance to really relax. But here she was, sitting on an island in the middle of a massive lake in the mountains. It was _fantastic! _

She sighed, losing her gusto. What did it matter, really?

"I just don't want to forget this place," she mumbled, somewhat content again as she looked out at the waters.

"Is your memory truly so defective?" It was a serious question, but the words were teasing.

"Well no," she sighed in exasperation. "But who knows when I'll get the chance to come back," she explained.

He reached down and discreetly picked up the shell as she watched the sunset.

"I do not believe that this island will be sinking into the waters any time soon."

"Well obviously."

"So then why do you think you will be unable to return?"

"Well, it's a honeymoon, and those only really happen once. And even if we did get the time to come back, who knows if it wouldn't already be occupied. I'm sure it's a popular spot."

"Hn. This is true. But since the island belongs to me," he paused for effect. "Would it not also be true to say that it belongs to you as well?"

Her expression was blank for a moment as she thought about it.

"Wait. So this _entire_ island belongs to you? To me?"

"Hn."

Her expression became amazed as she once more looked out to the scenery, a newfound delight taking over.

"So I can come back here whenever I want?" she asked no-one in particular.

They both sat comfortably in content silence, more on Kagome's end than his though as he rarely showed signs of anything on his porcelain-like face.

He of course would not admit that her contentment pleased him. It would seem that his wife was happy with the little things in life and this was new to him in female adults. Once they matured they seemed to want everything and anything that they so desired. Most did not have the capability to see the beauty in what was around them, and it was one of humanities great faults, in his opinion. He had always been appreciative of nature and what it had to offer.

He nearly chuckled out loud when he realized that she'd been content with a paltry shell and a lake shore. With a mental pat on the back he went back to work, determined to focus for the rest of the evening.

She was indeed something else.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she got out of the bathroom after a nice long soak in the massive bathtub. The warm waters soothed her beyond all reason and she grinned as she headed to the kitchen in her pajamas for a cup of tea. It took her a few minutes but she located all of her supplies and switched on the electric kettle. As she waited she leaned on the dark marble counter tops, her eyes still misted over in relaxation.

It was like this that Sesshomaru found her. He had been finishing up a bit of paperwork that he'd just faxed over to Jaken when he decided he needed a drink. As he sauntered to the kitchen he vaguely realized that he wasn't alone and stopped to scent the air. For a split second he'd forgotten the circumstances that he was under and now he wanted to bash himself on the head for his own idiocy. How could he possibly forget? He had been so wrapped up in his work, cooped up in his office, that he'd completely lost track of the world around him, falling quickly back into his old life.

Retaining his natural composure he entered the large kitchen drawing the attention of the exceedingly calm onna. She glanced up at him with hooded, serene blue eyes, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Good evening Kagome-san," he greeted politely.

She blinked a few times, her attention finally focusing on him.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama." her voice was unintentionally sultry in her relaxation. She leaned back off of the counter. "Would you like some tea? I was just about to make some."

He sat at one of the high stools at the counter, considering.

"Hnn." He inclined his head minutely.

She turned smoothly and began to prepare the drinks.

He watched, curious, and his nose twitched at the scents that assaulted him. What was she doing?

When she finally turned back to him she was carrying two clear tea cups filled to the brim with a creamy green tea.

"I wasn't sure how you like your tea so I just made it how I like it," she murmured, taking a sip of her own.

He glanced down at the cup before him, taking a moment to decipher what he could smell. Intrigued, he took a sip. Several flavors assaulted him, among which he found mint, matcha, something sweet and fruity, and cream. It was refreshing and he found that it appealed to him, despite the sweetness to it.

"Well?" she murmured.

He quirked a brow in reply and raising his glass he took another sip. Taking that as a compliment, Kagome grinned and took another deep drink of her own, leaning once more on her elbows.

He mentally shook his head, wondering how the hell his half brother had ever gotten a hold of a woman like this. She was calm, sweet, she smiled like the sun and she made a damn good cup of tea. So far he was not regretting his hasty decision, he only hoped that it would remain that way.

He glanced up, noting the arch of her back as she leaned on the counter, sipping happily from her tea. Oddly enough he was reminded of a cat. She yawned widely then, as if supporting his inner thoughts. He stood, downing the last of the tea and bringing the cup to the sink, intent on going to finish his work for the evening.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama," she grinned lazily, as if reading his thoughts yet again.

"Goodnight Kagome-san."


	4. Chapter 4: Cooking and Cleaning

_Chapter 4: Cooking and Cleaning_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_

_As Sesshomaru drove them 'home' Kagome dozed in her seat. It had been an incredibly relaxing weekend and adding a plane flight made her rather drowsy. So as they milled along through the city she gazed out of the window in a slight haze, not really thinking about the fact that they were driving straight through Tokyo. When she finally realized it, they were out of the city and coming into a very expensive looking neighborhood; riche but reclusive. _

_She sat up in her seat, eyes glancing about tired, but interestedly. With the way the layouts of the properties were designed, she was sure it would be hard to see one from the other; no doubt they all liked their privacy. Looking over to her husband she took that into consideration, knowing from her short time with him that he too valued his privacy. A lot. _

_She didn't say anything as they finally entered a long driveway, through some automated gates. _

_Just how_ wealthy _was_ he?

After a few minutes her new home came into view.

And it was beautiful, in every sense of the word.

The home was built in the traditional Japanese style and expansive, but thankfully not too expansive. She didn't think she could live in a ridiculously large and empty house. Her eyes darting about, she noticed a large garden in the front, with beautiful flowering sakura and plum trees beside a small pond. She found herself wondering if there were koi in that pond and resolved to check later.

Tilting her head, she saw a tall wooden fencing at the back of the house and she really hoped that it contained what she thought it contained. When she saw steam rising up into the air, she gasped, feeling as if she was dreaming. An outdoor hot spring!

"_This_ is home?" she murmured.

"Hn."

They pulled in front of a large six car garage and she opened her door slowly, her eyes bouncing around like a ping-pong ball. She got out and shut the door, her glance never leaving her surroundings.

Sesshomaru got out of the car as well, slightly amused at her amazement, though he would never show it.

He headed to the house, waiting to see if she'd follow him or just sit and gape at it all. Dazedly, she stumbled forward and in his general direction.

"Your home is beautiful," she murmured.

He opened the door for her, waiting solemnly as she entered.

"_Our_ home. Do not forget, we are married."

She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Of course!" She blushed as she smiled timidly. "Sorry."

He nodded, walking before her into the house. She stared about her, before skipping after him.

The style of the house was _mostly_ traditional Japanese, but with a few modern touches here and there, like some of the furniture and appliances. If she was completely honest, she was already in love with the place and could not wait to explore it.

She followed him to a room that he stood in front of, sliding open the door as he gestured inside.

"These will be your rooms. Your things should be inside."

"Rooms? There's more than one?"

"Hn."

She stepped inside, curious.

The first room that she stepped into must have been a sitting room. It contained a low table with cushions, a desk, a couple of couches and a row of bookshelves under a round window that made it seem rather cozy. She walked through the room, excited, and went through a door to the right.

Her bedroom was beautiful and simple. There was a slightly raised platform for the large futon, about knee high, in the center of the room. Against the wall behind it was a fireplace, near but not too close, and there was a large walk-in closet on the opposite wall. Seeing another door she opened it to find her own bathroom, with a shower and a large round tub. She had to contain a squeal of delight when she saw it.

Going back into her sitting room she smiled broadly at her husband, bowing a little at the waist.

"Thank you! They're beautiful!"

"They are acceptable?"

"Of course! It feels like I'm staying at a luxury hotel in the mountains!" She laughed, still amazed. "They really are perfect, I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Hn. You may explore if you like. I, myself, shall retire to my office."

"Oh! Okay. I suppose you have a lot to do, huh?"

He nodded minutely before leaving the room.

She ignored his seriousness, knowing that it was simply part of his genetic makeup, and feeling a burst of energy she practically burst from her room and began to explore, a smile of complete glee on her face.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Sesshomaru sat in his office he kept tabs on the aura of his miko, slightly amused with her dramatically fluctuating moods. One moment she was neutral, the other she was delighted, and then ecstatic the next. He was tempted to follow along behind her to see what delighted her so, but it was not in his nature to do so. And so he sat, working on his laptop as he "watched" from a distance.

He worked for nearly two hours before he realized that he could no longer feel any emotion coming from the onna. Deciding to stretch his legs a bit, he stood and followed her aura and scent, pleased when it led him to the library. He slid the door open slowly, glancing about the room.

Spotting Kagome napping at a table in the center of the room, he entered.

Chuckling silently to himself, he went and sat at the table across from her, eyeing the books that surrounded her. It appeared that she was a lover of literature. Many of the books that she'd pulled from the shelves were old books, and most of them classics. The one that she'd fallen asleep on was _Persuasion _by Jane Austen.

He watched her for a moment, noticing the small smile gracing her lips and took in her scent. He'd done it a few times before, but when she noticed him focusing on her she often times got flustered. Now that she was asleep he had a much better chance to study all of the subtle nuances of his new wife's scent. He would not continue without putting it to memory in case he _lost_ her somehow. It was an old habit, mostly instinctual for if one's mate was taken from them or lost, but he did it ir-regardless. He was always one to be prepared for anything.

He had to admit, at first he'd been a bit unsure of his decision to take a wife, honor be damned. And he was never unsure of himself or his decisions. He knew of most women's penchant for wearing strong perfumes as well as many other scented lotions and creams, and in all honesty he was not keen on having to deal with the overwhelming of his senses on a regular basis. But with a quirk of his brow, he realized that Kagome did not seem to use those things. Or if she did, they were most likely unscented lotions. This, at least, got his slightly reluctant approval.

Her scent in itself was pleasant; slightly floral with a refreshing sweetness that he could not place, and he found that is was not _entirely_ offensive to his nose. She did not smell of sweat or any other unpleasant body fluid, and thankfully her scent did not spike in arousal every time she glanced his way. That in itself was a god-send. While it was a compliment, he did not wish to receive it quite so often as he did.

He was becoming so entirely sickened by humanity, with how very whorish quite a lot of society seemed to be turning. He could not walk into a public place anymore without that scent drifting to his nostrils at some point and he had to admit that while it was a bit of an ego boost, it could be rather irritating with time. Did these women have no restraint? He did not think that they did. Thankfully, though, he'd chosen one of the few who did.

He observed her a moment more before deciding to wake her. Reaching a hand out, he shook her shoulder gently, murmuring her name. She mumbled in her sleep, turning to bury her face further into her arms.

"Kagome. You must wake."

She mumbled some more as he shook her shoulder again, this time a little rougher. After a moment, she slowly sat up, her breathing quickening as she woke.

She blinked up at him blearily, sniffling a little.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. This may not be the best place to rest, though. If you are tired, there are couches on the other side of the room."

"No, no, I should get up. It's too early to sleep." She stood stiffly, stretching her arms above her head. "What time is it?"

"It is around three in the afternoon."

"Three? Hmm. Sounds like I missed lunch. You hungry?" She began to leave the library and he followed to ensure that she would find her way.

"I do not need to eat as often as ningen do."

"Really? Huh." She stopped in her tracks for a second as she thought about it, before setting off towards the kitchen once more. "I suppose that makes sense. You don't mind if I eat something, do you?"

"No. It is your home now, you may do as you wish within reason."

"Great!" She smiled broadly at him as they came to the kitchen. Her smile grew when she saw the size of it.

"Well, for someone who doesn't eat much, your kitchen is amazing! And I cannot _wait_ to try it out!"

Unsure about her slightly mischievous expression, but willing to allow her some free reign, he took his leave once more to his office.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

He worked for several hours in silence and was relieved that she had not started a fire as of yet. He still did not know much about his new wife, and as such he was unsure of her cooking skills. While she obviously could make an excellent cup of tea, there was not much involved in brewing it and as such could not be a strong basis for her abilities. Curious, he headed to the kitchen, wondering at the state it could be in.

When he entered the room he was assaulted by many smells, most of them sweet. And despite the fact that she had not burned down the room, she _did _turn it into a disaster area. There was flour all over the counters and on the floor as well as drippings of chocolate and other unknown substances practically everywhere. The sink was full to the brim with dishes and the trash can seemed to be overflowing. And amid this all stood Kagome.

She was wearing a ridiculously cute apron complete with frills and pockets, her hair up in a messy bun. And like the rest of the kitchen, she was covered in flour, smudges of it on her cheeks and nose and up to her elbows. There were various wooden spoons in her apron pockets, some covered in thick chocolate, others in creams and frostings.

At that moment in time she was humming a cheery tune as she licked a spatula clean of it's cherry syrup drippings.

It was all almost _too_ sweet.

He entered the room, slowly, as he took in all of the overwhelming scents. His mother had never been a baker and he was unfamiliar with most sweets. It was probably the reason why he had never been fond of them.

She looked up from her work, her tune stopping short.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled as she set down her spatula and he grimaced hearing the squelching sound it made as the syrup stuck to the counter top.

"You have been busy." He saw the muffins, cupcakes and cookies littering the counters and dinner table, amazed in how much she'd made in such a short time.

"Yeah, I uh, felt like a little baking." She had the decency to look embarrassed at least.

"I trust that you will clean up after yourself?" He came closer, calculating just how much of a mess she had created.

She giggled to herself hesitantly.

"Of course," she murmured, rubbing her floured hands on her apron, glancing about her with awakening eyes. "Man, I didn't realize I'd made such a mess."

"Hn."

She grabbed the tart that she'd been working on when he entered and turned to put it in the fridge and when she opened the door he caught a glimpse of other sweets in there as well.

Feeling slightly annoyed, he frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What exactly do you propose to do with so many sweets?"

She turned, surprised.

"Eat them?"

"_All of them_?"

"Well…I thought- _you_- might eat some too?" He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she spoke.

Raising his chin a little, he allowed her to see some of his disdain.

"_I_ do not care for sweets."

An expression something akin to horror crossed her face then and she was silent for a few moments, stunned. When she spoke again her voice was in a slightly higher pitch.

"Eh-excuse me?"

"I will not eat them."

"Why?"

"I believe I already gave such reasoning."

"But, how can you not like sweets? There are so many different kinds! So many different flavors!"

"I have never cared for them."

"So you won't try them." It was a statement. "None of them."

His eyebrow quirking into his bangs was his answer.

"I do not repeat myself. Something you had best learn."

She bristled at his statement.

"Well _I LIKE_ sweets and _you'd_ best get used to _that_." She picked up the spatula once more and ran her tongue over it's syrupy stickiness out of spite, watching him twitch visibly. With a slight sneer, he turned and left the room, retreating to his office once more. Whether it was to protect her from the backlash of his irritation or himself from the sugar overload, he was unsure.

Back in the kitchen, Kagome sighed as she glanced about her.

"What in the world am I going to do with all of this?" She rubbed her powder white hand on her cheek, tiredly. "Kagome, what were you thinking?" She scoffed at herself. "Obviously you weren't."

She cringed as she set about cleaning up her disaster.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Nearly two hours later, Kagome retreated to her rooms, exhausted and full of sweets. It was with a somewhat forlorn frown that she drifted into slumber, fully aware that she'd annoyed her new man.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The next morning as Kagome was making herself some French toast for breakfast she was somewhat confused, but pleased to hear two female voices drifting to her from the entryway, one elderly, the other very young. Curious, she tried to peer through the doorway, but with food on a hot skillet she knew that she'd have to wait and see. So she finished cooking her food and sat at the table to eat, drenching it in butter and maple syrup.

Just as she brought the first bite to her mouth, the women entered.

She set her fork down and stood from her chair, watching the two as they stopped in their tracks and stared at her.

The little girl reached up and tugged on the woman's sleeve, whispering loudly.

"Sobo, there's a lady here!"

The woman nodded, coming slowly closer as she bowed a little to her in greeting, her eyes never leaving her.

Kagome smiled brightly as she bowed as well.

"Good morning! I'm Kagome," she said, unsure of how to proceed with the two. "May I ask who you are?"

"Of course, Kagome-san. I am Kaede, and this is my grand-daughter Rin." The two watched her, still unsure it would seem.

"So um-what do you two do here, if I may ask? Are you relatives of Sesshomaru-sama?"

The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No, we are not. I clean for Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin here helps me on occasion." Rin nodded enthusiastically from beside her.

"Who _are_ you?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh!" Kagome stood a little straighter, a hesitant smile on her face. "Didn't Sesshomaru tell you?"

At her informal use of his name, Kaede watched her, confused.

"I do not understand."

Kagome began to fiddle with the edge of her shirt.

"I'm his wife."

Both females gasped, and both were completely silent as they stared at her unbelievably.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Kagome fidgeted even more.

"He really didn't tell you?"

"No!" Kaede gasped. "I have heard nothing of this."

They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"Is it really so strange? I mean- I _know _it's strange, and out of the blue, but surely he's brought women home before."

Kaede shook her head slowly.

"He has _never _had a woman to stay the night. They come. And then they leave."

Kagome blinked.

Was her husband a womanizer?

"Oh, well…I don't really know what to say about that." She blushed as she smiled hesitantly. "But I _am_ his wife. We just got back from our honeymoon, at the island. I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

Kaede nudged Rin forward and began to move about, setting out to do her work as she kept an inquisitive eye on Kagome.

"In all honesty, Kagome-sama, I am not surprised. He has always been fond of his privacy and that will not be changing now."

Nodding in understanding, Kagome sat once more and went to finish her food, watching them move about.

Hearing a squeal of delight from the child, her eyes darted over to her.

"Sobo! There are cupcakes! And cookies!"

Kagome smiled when the girl looked to her, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Go ahead!" she smiled. "I really made more than I can eat." When both of the females looked to her, she smiled sadly. "I didn't know that Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat sweets. I think I may have irritated him a bit."

Kaede chuckled a little.

"It will be difficult not to irritate him at some point. Do not worry too much about that." She smiled warmly. "We all irritate him inevitably, and he gets over it quickly. In all honesty I believe he has softened over time, but he is in denial of it and tries very hard to hold onto his…more feral nature."

"Oh good," Kagome sighed as she happily sank further into her chair. "I was a bit worried, but that makes me feel much better."

"Of course. You are now in this for the long run so I shall assist you in any way that I can."

"Long run?"

"Of course. Inu mate for life."

"Oh! Of course," she mumbled. She vaguely remembered Inuyasha saying the same. Of course she didn't bother mentioning that one actually had to DO the mating part for that to come into effect. They didn't know that they weren't actually a couple and she wasn't going to be the one to tell them just yet.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Beginning to feel a little bored as well as guilty, Kagome offered to help the two ladies finish up their cleaning. Kaede of course declined, but Kagome wouldn't hear any of it. She was rather persistent by nature, after all. And so Kagome was on her hands and knees scrubbing the marble floored landing, her hair high up on her head in a ponytail with a scarf keeping her stray hair away from her eyes. She'd rolled up her sleeves and was kneeling on a towel for cushioning, humming cheerily, and this was how Sesshomaru found her.

He stood at the top of the stairs, careful not to alert her of his presence for reasons unknown to him. He watched as she happily cleaned the floor, on her hands and knees like a maid and he couldn't help but be intrigued by this strange, strange woman. Most women would disdain cleaning as she was doing, yet there she was. And she was _happy_ about it.

He couldn't resist watching her a moment more, eyes following each smooth movement she made, her lithe limbs stretching out before her. He noticed with a narrowing of his golden eyes that with her hair up as it was her neck became beautifully exposed. She really did have a very elegant throat and the way that she tilted her head as she scrubbed left it exposed, drawing the attention of his more primal self. She really was a lovely little thing. He could not deny that fact.

Subconsciously, he began his decent down the stairs, ever watching.

She still did not see him nearing, and for whatever reason, she didn't sense him either. In fact she didn't realize he was there until he was quite literally before her, she was so absorbed in her work.

With a slightly startled jump she quickly turned to look up at him, the dripping sponge being squeezed in her hand.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama!"

He glanced down at her from his more than intimidating height, analyzing her without a second thought.

He watched as she swallowed, as her hand came up to smooth her bangs from her eyes. They needed to be trimmed. Her wide azure eyes never left his as she watched him curiously, her eyebrows beginning to push together, barely wrinkling her forehead. She stood, dripping more soapy water onto the floor.

"Was there something you needed? Am I in the way?"

He said nothing for a moment, secretly enjoying the way she squirmed. It was much too easy to intimidate humans, even if they didn't realize it themselves. Their instincts told them that he was their natural enemy, that he was dangerous. Most of them listened to this instinct and fled his presence, but so far she had not. Would not.

"No. But I must inform you that cleaning as you are, like a mere house maid, is demeaning. You are a Taisho, and you are required to act as one." While he did honestly feel this way, about himself at least, he said it simply because he was curious about her; he wanted to know how she would react.

He did not expect her to laugh at him.

As she giggled to herself, she watched him almost incredulously.

"Is that what you think? Honestly? I mean, I can understand that when others are around that it might now be all that proper, but nobody is here to see me clean. Besides, it's my house now too and I would feel guilty if I didn't help to take care of it." She propped a hand on her hip and his gaze landed there as she took on a somewhat snide expression.

"And I'm sorry but I will not force an elderly woman to clean my floors. That's just disrespectful." Her face ducked a little, deliberately drawing his eyes upwards. "Didja hear me?"

"Hn." He had to admit that he was pleased with her reaction, although she was a little more willful than he was used to females being. "Duly noted."

"Mmhm. I thought so."

So far she'd held her composure around him well, as he'd come to expect from her. He nodded minutely before going around her, heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!"

He turned back to her but found himself leaping forward as her foot slipped on the still wet floor and she began a speedy decent to the hard marble.

"W-woah!"

He caught her just before she hit the ground, one arm around her waist, the other hand cradling her skull. Remaining still for a moment, he couldn't help the slight grin that graced his features at the bright blush that stained her cheeks at their proximity. Her scent merely spiked when she saw it, her eyes widening even more, if possible.

"Thanks," she squeaked, pushing herself away from him and finding her bearing once more.

As her hand pushed against his chest gently, he felt a strange shock go through him. Her scent grew slightly stronger as well, the unknown part of it flaring erratically. It wasn't painful in anyway, although he was sure if he were a lesser youkai it would have been.

With raised eyebrows, he realized what it had been.

She was a _miko_?

With wide eyes, he looked at her anew. This certainly made things much more interesting.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Well that's it for now! :D I know it took a while, I've been busy with the end of the semester…^^ That and I'm trying to think of how to continue this! Lol…It's surprisingly difficult! And of course it sounded like a good idea at first, and now I'm kind of floundering with it. Meh. Don't worry, I'll figure this all out and try to keep you guys entertained! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Crayons and Tears

Chapter 5: Crayons and Tears

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Kagome sighed as she sat at her computer, staring at the screen, her fingers waiting on the keys.

_Where was she going with this?_

As a professional writer Kagome worked on her own schedule on her own time, and lately she had been neglecting her work. Of course, she was distracted because of her new marriage, but now she was paying for it. It had been too long since she started this new chapter and honestly she totally forgot what she was doing with it. She lost her mojo.

She leaned back in her chair, running a hand over her face.

_Ohhhh what to do, what to do…_

There was a knock at her door that had her sitting up straight once more.

"Yes?"

The door slid open and Rin came in, a tray balancing in her hands.

"Would you like some lemonade Kagome-sama? Kaede-obaachan thought you might like some."

"Oh! Yes, thank you!" She smiled brightly at the sweet girl, delighted.

Rin walked slowly as she carried the tray, her eyes intent on the liquid in the glass. When she finally reached Kagome's desk she breathed out in relief, a large smile breaking across her face as she took the glass off of the tray and set it onto a coaster.

"I hope you like it! I helped to make it! And I brought some of your cookies!"

She placed the small plate of cookies on her desk next to the glass, looking up to Kagome expectantly, the tray held close to her chest.

Kagome looked down to the treats and up to the little girl, feeling so very grateful for having met them. Rin was much too sweet for a child but she was entirely genuine and Kagome couldn't help but appreciate it immensely in this strange new place.

"Thank you, Rin-chan, it was very sweet of you to bring me this." She reached over and brushed Rin's hair out of her face in a show of affection. Seeing the child's smile turn embarrassed as a light blush broke out across her cheeks, Kagome withdrew and took a sip of the drink.

"This is really good, Rin-chan! Thank you!"

"There are four whole lemons in that glass! I squeezed them myself!" She was obviously very proud.

"Aww you really didn't have to do that, but I'm really grateful that you did," she looked to the cookies. "Rin-chan, would you like a cookie?"

A toothy grin was her reply.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"So, Kagome-sama, where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she colored a flower yellow. She was sprawled out on her belly in the middle of a rug, her feet bouncing about behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is away at a very important meeting," Kagome replied from her spot across from her, coloring in a blue bird.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Three days."

"Will you miss him?"

Kagome stopped coloring, her crayon held above the coloring book as she thought.

_Would she?_

She was silent as she thought for a few moments, twirling her crayon between her fingers.

Yes, she decided. She _would_ miss him.

Sure, he was mostly aloof and reserved and somewhat cold towards her, but she knew that he was not a bad person. She could feel it. She'd always been a good judge of character, after all, despite Inuyasha.

And sure she didn't know all that much about him, and in all honesty she didn't see him all that often, but his presence was surprisingly comforting in such a large house. Even when he was holed up in his office, she could feel him from afar, an ever-calm force of nature. She could feel his presence humming throughout the whole house as if it were alive, and she never felt alone.

She rested her chin in her hand as she thought, tapping her crayon on her coloring book. Did he deliberately spread his aura about _for her?_ To _comfort_ her?

And of course she couldn't forget that he essentially rescued her from the humiliation of being left to stand alone at the altar. She still did not know the reason why he did what he did. She knew that he had his own reasons, and of course she often wondered why, but she wasn't going to pry. If he wanted to tell her, he would tell her. Eventually. And obviously she had _her _own reasons for accepting him, so she couldn't hold it against him.

"Yeah, I'll miss him," she admitted.

Rin smiled over at her.

"Me too."

"Do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Yes, of course! Sesshomaru-sama has always been very nice to me, even though he acts like he isn't. But I can tell," she stated matter-of-factly as she chose a purple crayon.

Kagome smiled to herself as she continued to color.

So he had a secret soft side? She would enjoy learning more about him, and hopefully meet this soft side for herself.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As Kagome lay in her futon the second night that Sesshomaru was gone, she felt strangely uncomfortable. Without his presence there, the house felt so empty. And so HUGE!

That day she'd stayed in her own rooms, only leaving them for food. It wasn't that she was scared, per say, but without him there she almost felt like _she_ shouldn't be there. She felt strangely unwelcome in the large, expansive house, despite the fact that she'd been there for about a month now.

Stifling a sigh, she sat up and crawled off of her futon, pulling her blanket and pillow with her. She moved to her sitting room and crawled onto the couch, curling up into a ball.

The sitting room was painted a lovely grey-ish sky blue and felt a little cheerier than her darker colored room. That and it was smaller and the furniture was closer together so it felt cozier, like a little nest.

She glanced at the clock on her desk from over the arm of the couch and DID sigh when she saw that it was nearly three in the morning. At this rate she would never get to sleep.

Ignoring the strangely foreboding feeling that she was getting, she resolved to call Sango in the morning and closed her eyes.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The next day, she and Sango went out to town to do a little shopping. It had been one of their stress outlets since they were in high school and whenever one of them was stressed out or upset it was still the first thing either of them thought of.

They never spent a lot of money, but it was always fun to try on clothes and do a little people watching as they ate lunch. Which was exactly what they were doing.

"Soooo," started Sango, twirling her straw in her mango smoothie, "how goes it with the new hubby?" She was smart enough not to make eye contact as she made her inquiry, instead eyeing a group of energetic teens that meandered by.

"Oh dandy," Kagome smirked sarcastically. When Sango glanced up at her almost worriedly, she realized that she probably wasn't making a good first impression for her husband. She sighed and smiled shyly, hoping to quell her friend's sudden doubtful glance.

"He's away on a business trip. That's why I called you."

"Ah, I see. So you miss him?" Again, she was doubtful, her question hesitant.

"I do, actually." Kagome smiled a little to herself, sipping her strawberry shake. Now that she'd admitted it once, she had no problem admitting it again.

"You're being serious," remarked Sango, surprised.

"Yep." She glanced up, meeting her eyes with a smile. "I know this is all strange to you, it's strange for me too. But I honestly do not regret marrying Sesshomaru-sama."

Sango watched her for a moment, her gaze contemplative before she relaxed a little.

"Well I hope you never do." She was silent and then she seemed to be struggling with something, her face scrunching up a little, marring her lovely features.

"Just say it, Sango."

She huffed a little.

"I have to admit, as pissed off as I am at…you know who, for ditching you, I'm kinda glad. Not that he ditched you!" she rushed to explain. "Just that you didn't end up with someone like him." Kagome frowned, looking down into her pink concoction forlornly. She wasn't really sure if she was ready to talk about it just yet. It was still too close to heart.

"I just hope that disloyalty and cruelty doesn't run in the family," Sango muttered. "Otherwise I'll have to turn your lovely husband into a eunuch."

Kagome burst out laughing, putting a hand to her mouth.

"I would love to see you try Sango!"

"Oh, you think I couldn't do it?"

"No, I don't! I think you are _grossly_ underestimating him, Sango!" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle to herself some more at the thought. "He's a strong one. He may not seem like it at first glance but under all of that human clothing don't forget he's youkai!" Sango's eyes widened impossibly as she grinned somewhat maniacally.

"Under his clothing? What do you mean? Have you _seen-_" Kagome cut her off, covering Sango's mouth with her hands.

"Sango! Stop! Shush!" She couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from her as she tried to silence her friend. Sango pulled her hands away, her grin turning lecherous.

"But you've seen him without his-"

"No! Sango, no!" Kagome was quick to silence her, waving her hands before her as she fought the blush that stained her cheeks. "I haven't!"

"Then how do you know?"

"Okay, I _did_ see him without his shirt on. On accident!"

"Right!"

"I just happened to be walking by as he was changing at the lake house. It was an accident!"

"I see, and is he - you know- hot?" Sango waggled her eyebrows at Kagome, her grin nothing short of perverted.

"Sango you are spending WAY too much time with Miroku!"

"Don't change the subject! Is he hot?"

"Sango!" Her voice came out more like a whine as she stomped her foot.

"Is he?"

"Oh you _know_ he is! So stop pestering me! Can't you tell just by looking at him?"

"Heh heh, I suppose," Sango conceded, content with how flustered her friend was. She turned her eyes to the crowds of people again, a pleased smile on her face.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

When the girls returned to the house Kagome changed into her new, cute little dress and they had dessert and tea in her sitting room.

"I feel like a princess," Kagome giggled as she smoothed down her somewhat poofy skirt.

"That's understandable, I mean look at this place!"

Sango took a bite out of her cupcake, relishing in the taste. Kagome had always made the best sweets.

Kagome suddenly sat straighter in her seat, her expression elsewhere, her tea cup drooping slightly in her hands. Reaching out, Sango took the cup from her hands before the tea spilt all over her new clothing.

"What's up, Kags?"

"Sesshomaru's home," Kagome muttered, smoothing her hands over her dress again.

"Oh! Isn't he early?"

"Yeah." Her eyes were on the door, a small smile on her pouty lips.

And then there was a small knock, barely discernable.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal the Inu himself, dressed in his customary suit and holding a briefcase but his tie was pulled loose, the only sign that he was relaxing now that he was home.

"Oh hello," smiled Kagome shyly as she stood, heading to the door to meet him half way. "You're home early."

"Hn. The meeting did not take as long as was anticipated."

"Oh." She nodded a little as she fiddled with her skirt.

His golden eyes followed her movement and he took in her garments before glancing up once more, and over her shoulder.

"You have company."

"Oh! Yes, my friend Sango, you remember?"

"Hn. Your maid of honor."

"Yes."

Both stood in silence for a moment before he nodded his head minutely.

"I will leave you then."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know you were home."

"Hn."

She smiled at him again, waiting for him to leave before she shut the door once more and returned to her seat.

She reached down for her tea once more and brought it to her lips in silence.

"You like him," murmured Sango, who had been observing them both closely. Kagome glanced up, slightly startled. After a second or two, her expression relaxed.

"Of course I do," she stated matter-of-factly. "He's my husband, I'm supposed to like him."

Scoffing, Sango lightly smacked Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I mean you _like- _like him."

Kagome blushed and turned away, a frown on her face that slowly turned melancholy. She didn't say anything for a while, but when she finally did reply her voice was quiet.

"I don't_ know_ if I like-like him just yet, Sango," she murmured. "I've only just split off from my would-be fiancée and I'm still very…upset… about it. Just because I don't show it doesn't make it untrue."

A single tear slid down Kagome's mottled cheek, so quick she almost missed it, and she reached up to wipe it away somewhat angrily.

Sango stood and sat next to her on her seat, putting an arm around her shoulders as Kagome set down her tea and leaned into her. "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean anything by it." She rocked side to side gently, talking quietly. "I know this must be hard for you, but if anyone can get through it, you can." When Kagome began to sniffle she wrapped her other arm around her as well. "Just trust that you did the right thing and with time everything will sort itself out."

Kagome nodded as she silently cried, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle herself.

"I should have come sooner," Sango admitted sadly, "and I'm sorry that I didn't."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, his senses stretching throughout his home, his mind wandering from his work.

He admittedly was glad that Kagome's friend -_Sango, _his mind supplied- was visiting with her. He could feel Kagome's distressed aura since the wedding but he had no way of addressing the issue and she never spoke to him of it; she hid her distress very well for the most part and he did not ask questions. He never had been a shoulder to cry on, after all, and he wasn't going to start now.

His own frustration with the situation was that her distress soured her scent and he did not like it. At all. But he was not familiar enough with her or her mannerisms to attempt to calm her himself nor was he comfortable in doing so.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, silently glad that his business matters were over with. He'd been distracted most of the two days he was gone, his thoughts strangely enough wandering to his wife more often than once.

And it seemed to be happening more frequently as of late.

With a tilt of his head he noticed the salty tang of tears in the air.

Closing his eyes, he blocked out the unpleasant scent, knowing that they were due to come at some point. In all honesty he was surprised that she'd lasted as long as she did without breaking down.

Yet another reason for him to be glad that her friend was there. No doubt she would help her through her period of sorrow, and hopefully shorten that period exponentially.

Eventually, both of the women's scent drifted to Kagome's bedroom and he could only assume that Sango was staying the night. He would not complain.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A/N: Well that's all for now, and don't you guys worry I have a whole slew of ideas now after giving it some thought! ^^ Funny thing is that I get the best ideas when I'm at work, out of sheer boredom! Lol! I'm trying to slowly get into the reasoning of these two, and hopefully what I HAVE started getting into is all concise and clear. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Rough Mornings

Chapter 6: Rough mornings and Distracting Afternoons

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

The next day Sesshomaru stayed in his office, for the most part, intent on finishing his work before the evening was out. He noted, vaguely, that the two women slept in very late and when they did awake they stayed in Kagome's room. And then not half-way through the day, Sango left, surprising him. He would have thought that the women would spend the whole day together.

He could hear Kagome milling about in the kitchen for a few minutes, and then with raised eyebrows he realized that she was coming towards him, albeit slowly.

Expectantly, he waited. And then she knocked quietly.

"Enter," he murmured.

She slid the door open and entered, closing it behind herself without once glancing his way and proceeded to sit in a plush chair with a cup in her hands.

"Is there something that you require?"

He eyed her clothing, noting that she was distinctly disheveled. Her hair was let loose in a mass about her shoulders and she wore several layers of clothing, complete with sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt.

Finally she glanced up, her normally bright eyes red-rimmed.

"No," she mumbled.

He was silent as he gazed at her, waiting for more of an explanation.

"May I ask why you are here, then?" he pressed when he realized that she would not be forthcoming.

She glanced down into her mug, taking a swig of it lazily.

"I just didn't want to be alone in this big house right now," came her muffled reply.

Nodding minutely to himself, he sniffed at her drink discreetly.

"What are you drinking?"

"Tea. What else." His brows rose into his bangs once more at her tone.

_What had happened to his wife?_

It was obvious that she was distraught but he'd never encountered her like this before. It was strangely unattractive. And she'd snapped at him. He had to admit, she had nerve. He honestly wondered what she'd be like if they ever got into an argument. Would she scream? Throw things? Cry?

Sighing in acceptance, he went back to his work. She was quiet for the most part, taking a sip of tea every minute or so and she didn't say anything for a while. When she did, it was on the subject that he least expected.

"Do you get along with your father?"

Taken off guard for the second time that day, he was silent, thinking.

_Did he?_

He didn't get the chance to reply though because she started talking again.

"I miss my dad. A lot. More than anything." Her voice was quiet. Sad. But it was just that; she didn't tear up as she stared into her mug. In fact she was smiling, albeit faintly. "He was a great guy; always happy, always strong despite everything."

"Did your family have hardships?" He felt compelled to ask.

She nodded, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Yeah. My dad owned a small business, nothing big, but it failed. And unfortunately, even despite how strong he was he had a weak heart." Her lips quivered for a moment. "It gave out on him."

He could taste her sadness from where he sat, the sourness of it invading his nostrils.

"When did he die?" He found that his own voice was faint.

"When I was thirteen. I was just about to start high school." Her statement explained enough. No doubt she had to begin to take care of her family early on.

"You have a younger brother, do you not?"

She smiled up at him.

"Yeah. I guess we have that in common." Her voice turned bitter. "Although mine isn't a self-centered bastard."

He laughed, caught off guard again, and she joined him.

"That is good. It makes family functions difficult and unpleasant."

"I bet."

"But somehow, something always comes up at the last minute."

He found himself making a joke and watched as she smiled.

"How convenient. I trust that they were always important matters, of course."

"Of course. Kaede-san's ritual cleaning of my office is very important." He grinned, noting how her eyes landed on his flashing fangs. "Wouldn't miss it."

Kagome's eyes wouldn't leave his face after that, searching for something that he couldn't put a name on.

He watched her in turn, finding himself fascinated with how diverse she was. Five days ago she was cheerful. Yesterday she was a tearful mess. And today she was an enigma. She was calm on the exterior, but deep down he could tell that she was angry, sad, and a little vindictive towards his brother. And who could blame her? He practically hated the vermin.

"You know, when I first saw you-and I mean _first_ saw you- I thought you were Inuyasha. I realized my mistake pretty much instantly, but I still saw similarities." He bristled a little on the inside, having always hated being compared to his younger half-brother. "But now that I look at you, you two are nothing alike." Her voice was thoughtful as she continued to gaze at him, her eyes even drifting a little lower to his sculpted chest. "Nothing alike."

His ego having been thoroughly stroked by her approving glances, he internally preened. He returned her gaze full force, amused when she finally gave in and looked away, looking into her now empty mug.

"I mean no offense by this, but I admit I am curious." At her raised eye brow he continued. "Why are you dressed this way? Did you not purchase new clothing yesterday?"

She chuckled to herself, draping an arm over the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"Well, on days when I feel like crap I don't really care if I look like crap." She leaned back into the chair, her back slouching as she sank further into its cushions. "And I only bought that one dress. I don't really like spending a lot of money."

Disbelieving, he stared at her. What woman didn't like to spend money?

"Truly?"

She scoffed at him.

"Yes, truly." She stuck her tongue out at him, looking like a child. "I feel guilty when I spend money on myself." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes shyly and he knew that he hit a soft spot. "I've never had a lot of it, so I'm accustomed to living without a lot of things that most women insist on having." She played with a fraying thread on the edge of her sleeve, her mug held between her thighs.

"You do realize that you now have more than enough money to buy whatever you like."

She glanced up at him in an almost irritated fashion, her upper lip raising in one corner.

"No. YOU have enough money to buy whatever you like. I didn't earn any of that and I don't intend on spending it either."

They sat in silence for a long moment and he really couldn't believe his luck. But strangely enough, her refusing to take his money made him want to give it to her even more. He was unused to this new development and it made him want to shake his head to clear his mind. Obviously he was developing some strange and new traits in his old age. Admittedly, he'd gotten a bit mellow with time and many of the things that he held as high importance in times past were no longer valid. But this did not mean that he was going to willingly change them all on a whim. In reality he'd already gone against one of the things that he'd been the most adamant about many, many years ago: Marrying a ningen.

But obviously ningen were the majority species, so such things were inevitable.

Tucking those thoughts away for later, he went back to work.

Eventually, she left the room and he thought maybe she was going off to do her own thing. But then she returned with her laptop and got comfortable in her chair again after scooting it a little closer to his desk.

Internally sighing, he accepted his fate. Obviously she had decided that she liked him as a social companion and had no intention of leaving any time soon. And as such, he knew that he had no hope of resisting, since she was his wife. So he resigned to being in her company and was glad that she at least smelled better after having talked calmly with him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Throughout the day Kagome managed to scoot even closer to Sesshomaru, eventually placing her laptop on his desk across from his as she worked. He had to admit, it was slightly distracting. Unused to dealing with others on such close terms for such a long period of time, he found himself glancing up frequently, such as whenever she made a sound or shifted in her seat.

Eventually he found himself deliberately tuning in on her, listening to her even breathing and heartbeats. For some reason he found that this calmed him when her shifting and moving made him feel slightly antsy. Realizing that this was probably the only way that he would get through his work sanely, he focused on the rhythm of them and tuned out everything else. It worked strangely well.

Until she got 'the hiccups'.

Once more, he couldn't help but be distracted by the sounds his wife created. This continued for at least ten minutes before Kagome stood and left the room once more and he sighed in relief. But then she came back.

He was beginning to feel restless, unused to someone invading his work space so very thoroughly. He began to wonder if it would be appropriate to ask her to leave. Normally he would have no qualms with doing such a thing, but considering that he was now attached to her quite permanently he did not want to start out badly. He was determined not to destroy his marriage as his father had with his mother, if only to do better than he did. And luckily his wife didn't make it _too _difficult.

This time she had a three ring binder with her and she began to flip through it, turning the pages almost violently in her frustration with her work. The sound of the pages turning began to eek its way into his ears and he found them twitching with each flip. He couldn't contain his sigh as he leaned forward with his face in his hand.

"Kagome?" he called quietly, trying to be calm.

"Yeah?" She glanced up, as if suddenly remembering that he was there.

"I will be having a meeting this evening with an associate of mine and he will be bringing his young kit with him. I believe the child will lack for distraction," he hinted.

"Oh!" Her face lit up. "Would you like me to watch him?" She seemed quite pleased at the prospect, which was something that he was counting on.

"Hn."

She leaned closer over her laptop.

"Do you think he'll be hungry? Should I make dinner?"

Amused with how her eyes lit up once more, he nodded.

She tilted her head a little, her brows crawling together.

"What kind of youkai are they? You said kit…"

So she was observant.

"Hn. They are kitsune."

"Ohhh! Cool! So I take it they'll eat both meat and some vegetation?"

"Yes."

"Well alrighty then!" She stood from her seat after saving her work and closing her laptop. "I'll think of something! Maybe some steak," she murmured to herself as she left the office.

Sighing in relief, he tried to get as much done as possible before the Kitsune came.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Well that's all for now…^^


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors

Chapter 7: Visitors

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome hummed happily as she set out to get things ready for dinner, digging out all of the necessary ingredients.

She'd heard the kitsune arrive a minute or two ago and she was brimming with curiosity but she waited. It paid off well, because not another minute later she heard a soft padding of feet coming into the large kitchen. Preparing a cheerful smile she turned, eager to meet the kit.

Before her stood a very small male with bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. Seeing her smile, he smiled hesitantly in return as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hi!" She knelt down before him, knowing that children preferred to talk to people on the same level as themselves. "My name's Kagome!"

"I'm Shippo," he murmured quietly.

Seeing how unsure he still was, she stood and patted one of the stools next to the counter.

"Why don't you come on up while I get dinner started. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

She turned away a bit, wondering if he'd feel awkward if she watched him too long. She could see from the corner of her eye when he leapt up to the seat in one jump and she couldn't help but grin. He was so _cute!_

"Hey Shippo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you like your steak?"

She smiled over at him as she set the first two steaks in the pan, loving the way they sizzled.

"Umm, I dunno." His nose twitched at the smells.

"Not picky, huh?"

"No."

"Alright then, I'll keep it a surprise!" She winked at him, her smile stretching when he blushed and smiled faintly in return.

Turning back to the meat, she continued to speak to him over her shoulder.

"So do you visit Sesshomaru-sama often with your father?"

"Yeah. Him and Papa have known each other a really long time and they're in business together."

"So you see him a lot then," she provided, seeing his nod. "Do you like Sesshomaru-sama?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He's really cool! Papa said that in the old days Sesshomaru-sama was the most powerful demon in the whole world! Other than Papa, of course," he added.

"Of course," Kagome giggled, knowing that all children thought their parents were the best.

"And he had two super awesome katanas! I want a katana but Papa won't let me have one yet. Not till my third tail, he said. But once in a while Sesshomaru-sama will let me see his old katanas. He keeps em' in a special room with all of his old stuff. Have you seen em' yet?"

Boy that kit could talk! Realizing that she got onto one of his favorite topics, she kept on that track, hoping to get him to open up to her some more.

"Nope I haven't! I haven't even heard about them, but I suppose since I'm still kind of new to this house it's not surprising that I would have missed a secret room or two. It's nice of him to share them with you!"

"Yeah," he murmured contentedly as he leaned forward on the counter. "You should see him and Papa fight!"

"Fight?" Startled, she turned to him fully, her tongs held tightly in her hand.

"Not really fight," he corrected, "Spar."

"Oh, okay." She turned back to the meat. "That's better," she mumbled, a little relieved.

They were quiet for a few more minutes as she pulled some vegetables out of the steamer and seasoned them lightly with salt and pepper and then pulled the steaks out of the pan. She set two more well seasoned steaks into the pan, this time opting to leave them a little more on the rare side for the Inu and adult Kitsune.

Getting a plate ready for Shippo, she moved to put it in front of him.

"Here ya go, buddy. Want me to cut your steak for you?"

He scowled playfully at her.

"Naw, I can get it!" He picked the steak up in his hands, avoiding the no doubt awkwardly large silverware as he dug his teeth into it. "Mmmmm."

She giggled as she watched him eat, her moods lifted exponentially from that morning. Cutting herself a piece from her own steak, she put it into her mouth and turned back to the other steaks in the pan. Seeing that they were lightly seared, she turned them over onto their other sides.

"Something smells delectable," came a new voice from the doorway.

Looking up from his food Shippo waved his father over as he chewed.

Kagome turned and greeted him with a smile, wiping her hands bashfully on her apron. When his emerald gaze took in her overall appearance she suddenly felt self-conscious and was glad that she'd showered and changed into something more appropriate before they'd arrived.

"Hello," she greeted. It was obvious where Shippo's traits came from; he was the spitting image of his father.

The Kitsune bowed his head a little in greeting, a charming smile on his face.

"Good evening, Kagome-san."

"Oh! You know my name!" She felt a blush burn her cheeks, glancing at her husband as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama was good enough to tell me of the situation and assured me that he would make introductions for us."

She smiled shyly and looked to the Inu.

He looked to her somewhat reservedly, his eyes darting to the Kitsune as well.

"Kagome, this is my associate, Akira. Akira, my wife," he gestured to Kagome with a slight nod of the head, "Taisho, Kagome."

Both bowed formally to each other before breaking out into smiles once more.

"Well I hope you like your steaks rare, Akira-san. Dinner's almost ready."

"Of course, Kagome-san, how did you know?" He teased as he took a seat beside his son. He rumpled the kit's hair, smiling dotingly.

"Is it good?" he asked as Sesshomaru sat beside him.

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered before digging his teeth in once more.

"Do not forget to eat your vegetables, Shippo." Kagome teased as she plated the other's food and placed it before them. She waited to see if they liked it before starting into her food once more, enjoying her own thoroughly.

A pleased trill came from the elder kitsune.

"Ahh you are a delightful cook, Kagome-san!"

"So you like it then?"

"Hmm, uncooked to perfection!" He dug in heartily, perhaps with a little too much enthusiasm. Kagome found that she doubted it was as good as he was trying so hard to make it seem.

"Good," she smiled, taking a bite of broccoli.

Dinner went on pleasantly and Kagome found that she enjoyed the kitsune's company very much indeed.

When it was time for them to leave, she knew that she would miss them.

She hugged Shippo and kissed his forehead, already completely comfortable with the boy, having noticed that he absorbed affection like a sponge. He nuzzled into her as well, running his little nose along her cheek and placing a tiny peck there.

"Good bye Shippo, you be good!"

"I will Kagome-sama!"

She set him on his feet before standing once more, smiling at Akira pleasantly.

"Good evening, Akira-san. Drive safely."

The kitsune gave a nod of the head.

"Of course, Kagome-san. Have a delightful evening yourself." He turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

The kitsune leaned in close to the Inu for a moment, grinning as he whispered conspiratorially.

"You have found yourself a wonderful wife, Sesshomaru. And she will surely make a wonderful mother once you finally decide to take her as your mate."

Sesshomaru growled lowly at him, and the red-head took off to his car hurriedly, but grinning foolishly.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

She and her husband watched as they left, Kagome waving happily.

When they were long gone and out of sight, they both finally turned to go back into the house, the sunset drowning everything in a warm glow.

"Did you enjoy their company?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Oh yes! Very much!"

Her smile lit up her eyes, making them sparkle.

"Shippo is such a good kit…He'd make a good friend for Rin-chan."

"Hn. They are acquainted."

"Really? Good! That's good…" she trailed off as she went to lean on the arm of one of the couches in their living room.

She could tell that Sesshomaru was about to go right back into his office; into his little hideout. For some reason that bothered her.

"So, Shippo said something about some katanas?"

He stopped mid-stride and turned to eye her somewhat warily.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, and something about you being the most powerful youkai in history? Something like that…" She added in the last little ego-stroke just to appease him a little.

He snorted a little but said nothing as he looked away.

They were both silent for a moment as he contemplated what she'd said.

Glancing once more her way he tilted his head in the direction of the hallway and began to walk away.

She scurried to follow him, curious.

They went past the bedrooms and into his office. Curious, she waited by his desk as he went to the paneling on one side of the room and prodded one spot in particular. Skin tingling at the strange surge of youkai that spread across her flesh, she stepped forward as a door swung open lightly before him.

Bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, she waited for him to signal her to come forward before following him down into the dark abyss.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As he led her down the steps into what remained of his personal armory, he contemplated her eagerness. She was much like the kit, her excitement palpable in the air, and he could feel her aura brushing along his senses.

Vaguely, he noticed her hand grab purchase on the back of his shirt, lightly. He didn't argue it, knowing that ningen had poor eyesight and as such she more than likely couldn't see where she was going or know how close he was without contact.

Eventually they entered the low armory and he flicked on the lights. He was rewarded with a small gasp from the female as she stepped forward, her hand slowly releasing his clothing.

"This is amazing!" she murmured in awe as she stepped closer to his standing armor and rows of katanas and weapons.

She reached a hand out to brush along the breastplate of his bone armor, caressing it almost familiarly.

He said nothing as he stood nearby, watching her every move. She was respectful of the items before her and the did not dare touch anything but his armor. When she came to his most personal of katanas, which hummed in their demonic auras to her nearness, she merely eyed them warily.

"These are most destructive," came her soft voice, almost hauntingly, as she wrapped her arms about herself. "They have done much damage, in the past?" It was more a statement than anything, but he answered her strange formality never-the-less.

"Yes."

She nodded, her eyes slowly drifting from them to him.

"I'm glad they are no longer necessary."

She stepped closer and smiled meekly.

"Thank you for showing me. I may not look it but I'm a lover of history. Items such as these are near impossible to find now-a-days and in such good condition." Seeing his frown, she continued. "And of course, given their personal value it makes them priceless." She began to walk back up the stairway, her thoughts obviously wandering. He followed, a tad curious as to what she could be thinking. When they were finally once more in his study, she turned to him with a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So, I can tell that those items had to have come from pre-Sengoku Jidai…and if they are personal items," she paused, eyeing his facial features as if gauging them for something, "then how old, exactly, are you?"

He said nothing, caught by surprise even if he did not visibly show it.

She frowned up at him.

"I thought only females were uncomfortable talking about their age," she teased. They eyed one another for a moment, neither giving. "How about this? Can I ask you one question? You need only answer yes or no."

Considering, he nodded.

"Taking into consideration that that armor is at least six hundred years old, and that only a youkai in their prime would wear such armor…would I be correct in saying that you are at least nine hundred or so?"

Eyes wide, he nodded. How had she known such things?

She huffed a little, a somewhat smug grin on her face.

"I knew it. Was that so hard?" She turned to leave the room and go about her business, but she stopped at the door, her eyes once more questioning.

"Hey, how come in all of this time you haven't found a mate yet?"

Unable to answer dishonestly, he replied.

"This Sesshomaru had yet to find a female worthy."

A blush stained her cheeks, and though she knew she wasn't exactly his mate, she _was _his wife, so she was certainly closer to him than any other female likely had been. This made her a little proud, realizing what that meant. Was _she _worthy?

"Oh," she murmured. "I see."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! I promise, I never abandon my fics, I just tend to forget about this particular site...I post regularly on Dokuga under NicoRavenPen, so feel free to wander over there if you like...I actually have quite alot more work over there as well as all of my Sess x Kags fanart...So yeah. Here's an update bomb for you guys, I'll try not to forget about this place again anytime soon! (I also tend to forget my password...lol)


	8. Chapter 8: Mother

Chapter 8: Mother

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru placed his phone down on his desk, his mind reeling. Had that really just happened? Truly?

Rubbing a hand along his jaw, contemplating, he stood. He had to find Kagome.

He followed her aura to the gardens, eyes alighting curiously when he found her reclining lazily on her belly next to the pond, one hand trailing along the waters and teasing the koi residing there. A content smile was gracing her delicate features.

Eyebrows raising, he realized that she was wearing a yukata, somewhat loosely, mind you, but it was something that he had not expected. He stepped closer, intrigued, alerting her to his presence with a brush of his aura.

She glanced up, raising to twist and lean back on her elbows.

"Oh hello!"

With relief, he saw that she was wearing a tank-top beneath the open-topped yukata, his heartbeat having unknowingly sped at the potential sight.

"What can I do for you?" she asked quietly, a small smile alighting her features. Said in such a way, and from such a position, her statement could easily be taken for something else. An invitation. But he knew it was not true with her. She had never once attempted to seduce him.

Seeing her contentment, he began to recognize her mannerisms when sleepy and relaxed. Her eyes took on the lazy-hooded warmth, her smile small and easily given. He was beginning to wonder what she was like when intoxicated, if this was how she was when tired.

"We must prepare."

Her eyebrows shot upwards in question.

"For what?"

He was silent, watching her expression.

"Mother is coming. Today."

Her wide, blue eyes blinked owlishly.

"Mother?"

"Hn. _This one's _mother."

She looked slightly horrified as she rushed to stand.

"I've never met your mother!" she cried. "She's coming? Now?"

He shook his head minutely.

"For dinner. We must make preparations. She is…particular."

"Well then I need to go shopping! What should I make for dinner? What does she like?" She hurriedly scurried into the house, going to her rooms, and he followed close behind her.

"I shall come with you, to be certain that the food is pleasing to her."

She nodded as she entered her rooms, going to her bedroom and opening her wardrobe. He eyed her as she removed the yukata, revealing a pair of shorts as well, and he wondered when she'd realize that he was still in the room with her. When she began to lift her tank-top, exposing her toned belly to his eyes, he cleared his throat.

She turned slowly, eyes wide, her hands unmoving.

Neither said a thing as they stared at one another. And then, feeling his ears burn at her gaze, he turned and abruptly left the rooms, closing her door with a definite click. Swallowing thickly, eyebrows lifted, he went to wait at the front door.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As they wandered down the aisles of the grocery store, a basket held in Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome peered about her frantically. Her nervousness was permeable in the air and she was beginning to make _him _feel anxious.

"Kagome-san." She turned to him, eyes wide. "Calm."

She swallowed and nodded, visibly relaxing her stiff stance and trying to smile.

"Everything will be fine."

"Yeah. It'll be fine," she repeated, like a mantra. "It'll be fine."

Stiffening, he glanced up to the male standing behind his wife.

"Kagome?"

She stiffened as well at the deep voice behind her, before turning abruptly.

"Kouga!"

Sesshomaru found himself sneering at the familiarity between them.

This _Kouga_ broke into a large, rakish grin, with fangs gleaming. _A wolf._ The male ignored him, having eyes only for Kagome, and he found himself becoming irrationally irritated.

Kouga reached forward and drew the small female into his arms in a tight bear hug, chuckling the entire time, making the Inu growl lowly. Again he was ignored by the wolf.

"How have you been? Didja miss me?"

"I'm good, Kouga," she murmured, pulling back slightly. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic, but I would be significantly better if I had you beside me," he openly flirted. She chuckled nervously in reply, and Sesshomaru realized that his wife did not welcome the male's advances.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, wrapping a hand around Kagome's arm and pulling her back to lean against his chest. She was _his_ wife. Sure, they were not mates, but that did not deter the fact that they were married. He would allow nothing to change that.

The female gasped lightly but did not protest, pleasing him. The wolf finally turned his gaze to him, his blue eyes narrowing.

"What about the dog-breath?" Kouga asked calmly.

Recognizing the reference to his damned half-brother, Sesshomaru was not at all surprised with how Kagome shrank back into him, her mood turning cloudy.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him securely as she took silent comfort from his soothing aura.

"He is no longer associated," he began slowly, "with my wife."

The wolf's eyebrows shot into his hairline, but before he could say anything two more wolves came into the aisle, practically skipping with giddiness.

"Onii-chan!"

Kagome gasped before breaking into a true smile.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" She gently pried his arm from her waist and was promptly wrapped in a three person hug.

Hearing them refer to her as their little sister, he held no qualms with allowing the companionship but he kept an eye on the ring-leader of the wolves. The other male was watching him as well, his gaze calculating.

"Ohhh I've missed you guys!" Kagome was lapping up the attention happily, enjoying their hugs and nuzzles. Sesshomaru had to admit that it made him a tad jealous. She was his wife, but because of the nature of their marriage there really was no physical interaction. It wasn't that he wanted anything of a sexual nature from her. Not yet, anyways. But as an Inu he was secretly very physically affectionate. All inu were and as he grew to know her more as a person, he grew to crave her attention. It irked him to see the wolves with her as he grudgingly admitted he wished to be. It had been so long since he was in a pack. Not since he was a child.

An affection-deprived inu was a sad thing; against nature.

Finally, the three calmed enough for Kagome to glance up to him with her smile still in place.

"Sesshomaru, this is Ginta and Hakkaku," she murmured, holding each of their hands. "They're like my surrogate brothers," she laughed.

Both males smiled down at her fondly before looking up to him, curious.

"And Ginta, Hakkaku, this is Sesshomaru-" she blushed, "-my husband."

Their eyes widened but they shrugged off their surprise and grinned openly.

"You got married? And you didn't tell us?" Ginta asked, hurt.

"Without even seeking our approval?"

Kagome laughed them off, going to stand beside said husband who was watching them all with a rather serious expression on his face.

"Oh hush!" she giggled. Glancing down at her watch, her eyes widened. "Oh! We have to get going! My mother-in-law is coming for dinner so we have a bit of preparing to do!" She smiled and waved them away, calling sweet good-byes as she once more began her hunt for food.

"C'mon Sesshomaru-san!" she smiled, hurrying out of the aisle. He lamented lightly how she had gone back to referring to him formally.

Whenever introducing him to others she dropped the 'san', to hold up the charade, and when she picked it back up he felt slightly forlorn. Would it really be so hard to refer to him as she referred to them?

He supposed that it made sense. They'd only been married for about three months or so, and while they were comfortable enough around each other for companionable conversation he seemed to be growing fond of her quicker than he had ever anticipated. And _much_ quicker than she was of him.

He had quickly succumbed to her open and charming personality in his old age, it would seem.

It was a strange sensation for him, to be fond of her, and he honestly did not know how to approach it. How was it that you could be married to a person and yet be afraid to like them? He didn't understand it, but he shrugged it off. He would think on it later.

"C'mon!" she whined jokingly, reaching forward to grab his free hand and drag him from the aisle.

_Hn. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he thought._

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome fluttered about nervously, running her hands down the front of her dress to smooth out the invisible wrinkles.

"Kagome," he murmured from his perch on the couch arm. "I have told you before, it will all be fine. Do not fret unnecessarily."

"I _know_!" she griped, blushing a tinge. "But do you think she'll like me? What if she doesn't like me? What'll I do?" She stomped her foot a little, her cute little heels clicking on the tile flooring of the entryway. Her hands fluttered about once more, this time shaking a little at the wrists in her slight panic.

Sighing minutely, he stood and approached her. Wrapping his hands about both wrists, he held her arms down at her sides, tilting his head at her. He tried to convey his calmness to her, his aura radiating it in gentle waves. She looked up at him shyly with wide, azure eyes, her peachy-pink lips puckered in a pout.

"Calm."

"But-" He shook his head abruptly and then slowly.

"Calm."

She went to open her mouth again to protest but he placed a clawed finger to her lips.

"Calm, Kagome. Calm. Breath deeply."

She did as she was told, taking in a deep breath and relaxing in his hold.

The doorbell rang.

And Kagome once again became stiff.

She swallowed, running her tongue along her lips as she drew back and went to the door. She hesitated, her hand on the knob, feeling out the aura on the other side. There was no menace in it, only a faint curiosity. She swallowed thickly again before slowly twisting it and opening the large door before her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome's heart was racing as she gazed at the gorgeous female before her. She was taller than her, with long silver hair like Sesshomaru's and similar golden eyes staring back at her. There was an elegance about her that Kagome found herself being envious of. She would never be so elegant and lady-like. Even when she tried her hardest she was still clumsy.

"Come in," Kagome murmured, trying her hardest to keep her voice even.

The Inu sauntered in smoothly, her hips swaying in an entirely female way.

_Kami this woman was beautiful! _

It was no wonder that Sesshomaru was so attractive, with such a mother.

"Hnn," the woman murmured as she looked about her. With a grin, she went to Sesshomaru and peered up at him expectantly.

"Mother," came his deep voice as he bowed slowly to her.

She reached up a hand to smooth away his bangs from his eyes, unable to hide the affection from her own.

"Sesshomaru, darling, will you not make introductions for us?"

Her voice was smooth and sultry, seduction at it's finest.

Kagome nervously wrung her hands together until they turned to her, dropping them instantly to her sides.

"Mother," he began, "my wife, Taisho Kagome." He looked to her then, his aura still pulsing a calmness. "Kagome- my mother, Taisho Kimiko."

She smiled at the female Inu hesitantly, a light blush staining her cheeks at the other's blatant perusal of her form. Said female then sauntered closer to her, her eyes meeting hers. She held her gaze for a few minutes and Kagome tried not to look away.

And then the Inu did something that she was not expecting from such a formidable looking person.

She opened her arms invitingly. A charming smile graced her lovely features despite the glistening canines.

"Come."

Kagome glanced to Sesshomaru, and seeing him nod she stepped forward into her embrace.

The Inu wrapped her arms around her intimately, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders as she ran her nose along Kagome's cheek in a gentle nuzzle. Her potentially harmful aura pulsed delightedly, calming the miko exponentially, helping her to relax in her hold. As the Inu buried her nose in Kagome's hair, sniffing delicately but deeply, Kagome allowed herself to wrap her arms around the female's waist as well in a timid hug.

She was to be her mother, after all. It would not due to be uncomfortable with her.

When the Inu finally pulled away, she looked all too pleased.

"Delightful," she murmured, keeping a hold of her hand.

"Dinner?" asked Kagome lightly, her voice squeaking a little.

"Hn."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Mommy approves! Heh heh, just had to throw his mother in there, even if only for a little bit! ^_^ For those of you who haven't read my fic 'Like Mother, Like Son', I think of Sessh's mother as a mischievous, playful and yet intimidating creature, and I wanted to portray that here if possible! Lol! And I like to think that she'd be delighted in her son FINALLY settling down. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9: Mothers and Desserts

Chapter 9: Mother's and Dessert

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"So, Kagome my dear, what do you do with yourself?"

"Pardon?" Kagome murmured, trying not to choke on her food. She coughed a little and a hand was suddenly patting her back. With a grateful glance to her husband, she turned back to her mother-in-law. "Oh! I write children's books!"

"Children's books?" The female Inu tilted her head curiously, her gaze calculating but warm. "Do you _like_ children then, Kagome?"

For some reason the question felt a little personal to Kagome, and she instantly knew why it was being asked. Like any mother, Kimiko wanted grandchildren. And being Inu, more than likely soon.

"Yes," she replied timidly, feeling her cheeks burn. "I do."

"Hnnnn." Kimiko's eyes took on a new glint, somewhat mischievous. "Excellent." She glanced to Sesshomaru then and Kagome could feel him stiffen in his seat beside her. Noting the rigid posture, Kagome eyed him curiously.

His expression remained neutral, but his eyes gleamed with something.

Kagome could not tell exactly what it was.

"Yes, well," Kagome began again, to distract the other woman, "I have a younger brother, so taking care of him ever since we were little made me accustomed to dealing with kids." Her distraction was successful, in that the Inu's gaze once more turned to her instead of boring into her husband.

"I see," she smiled. "You are a nurturer, Kagome."

"I suppose you could say that," she smiled in return, spearing a piece of seasoned potato on her fork and bringing it to her lips.

"And you cook." A statement, not a question.

"Yes, but I admit I prefer baking. I love sweets." She felt somewhat bashful at that acknowledgement.

"Hn. I admit, I have never cared for sweet things. I find most of them to be somewhat sickeningly so."

"Yes, I've heard. Sesshomaru mentioned as much." She turned her eyes once more to the male beside her with a somewhat accusatory glance. "He won't eat them either."

Kimiko laughed behind her hand, delight dancing in her eyes.

"He wouldn't! If I did not eat them, he did not!"

Sesshomaru turned his nose up slightly.

"I do not care for them."

"You won't even try them!" Kagome scowled. "How do you know you don't like them ALL if you won't even try any of them?"

He turned his own scowl to her, one that lacked any true anger and merely showed annoyance.

"I have yet to find one satisfactory. I find that they are all equally unpleasant."

"But how do you know that _mine _are bad?"

"The ingredients themselves show them to be quite similar to those that I dislike."

"Well that's just stupid."

"It is not. It is a valid reasoning."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

"I intend to."

Kagome snorted in a most undignified way.

"Stubborn dog."

"Irritating miko."

Her eyes widened a moment as she stared him down. So he'd noticed, did he?

Kimiko watched all of this with a hint of amusement, resting her chin on her hand.

"Kagome, darling, do you have a dessert prepared?"

She turned her eyes to her somewhat reluctantly, unwilling to break her stare down with her husband.

"Yes," she murmured. "Some small cakes."

"I think I shall have some then. I will brave your baking skills even if my son will not."

Her face lit up and she bounced from her seat to the fridge.

While she was away Kimiko looked to her son, her eyes pleased with the interaction that she'd seen. So far no one had been able to stir up her son. The fact that he was having a small argument with the girl proved that she was breaking down his defenses, even if he was not aware of such just yet. It was pleasant to see him loosen up.

When Kagome returned she presented a small, personal sized cake covered in a layer of ganache, with a small swirl of cream on the top.

Curious, nose twitching, the Inu picked up her fork and took a piece of it to her mouth. And then immediately had to refrain from groaning aloud.

It was _sinfully_ delicious! She'd never had anything like it.

She took a moment to savor the flavors -not too sweet, with just a hint of chili peppers- as her eyes slid shut.

"_Divine!_" she murmured. When she opened her eyes again she turned them onto her daughter-in-law, her gaze half lidded.

"Where did you discover this?"

"It's my own recipe. I myself never used to care for sweets, but I found ways around it. So I found myself altering everything to my liking. As a result I became quite familiar with all possibilities in baking."

"_Hnnnnnnnn_." She turned to her cake once more, licking her fork languidly before diving in. "_Fantastic!_"

Sesshomaru watched his mother with a look akin to horror on his face.

With a smirk, Kagome turned to him once more.

"Are you sure you don't want some now?"

His expression became one of pure stubbornness as he turned to her.

"Quite sure." While he did indeed want to try some now, being a curious being, he would never admit as much when he'd been so adamantly against it to begin with. He never admitted defeat. Even in regards to sweets.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome hugged her mother-in-law fondly when the night came to an end.

"It has been a pleasure, Kagome dear."

"It has," she replied with a smile. "I'm so glad to finally have met you."

"Hn. Our meeting should have been sooner, by all rights," at this she turned a pouting look to Sesshomaru who ignored her, his arms across his chest, "but I am glad all the same to finally make your acquaintance."

"Me too." They hugged once more before the Inu pulled away and began to head out the door.

"We shall have lunch," she called as she walked away, "just the two of us."

"Alright! I'll talk to you soon then!" Kagome waved happily before shutting the door quietly.

She turned to the Inu perching on the arm of the couch, a grin on her face.

"I don't know what I was so worried about. Your mother is fantastic!"

He snorted softly.

"Perhaps to you she seems to be."

"How is she not?"

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated her question.

"She was never meant to have a son. A female would have been more suiting."

Understanding dawned in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh wait a minute! She didn't dress you up, did she?"

He refused to answer, a frown marring his perfect face.

"She _did_! Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru! I am so sorry!" she cried in her laughter. "Are there any pictures?"

He scowled at her.

"I destroyed them all as soon as I was able."

Kagome could not contain her laughter, but for his sake she tried. Sadly, she lost that struggle. With a hand covering her mouth she went to him and gave him a little hug, out of sympathy, to which his scowl deepened. He did not return the gesture, and practically peeled her off of him when he had the chance.

"It was many years ago and no longer matters. Leave me be."

Kagome retreated to the kitchen to clean up, her light laughter echoing behind her.

Irritated and feeling distinctly ruffled, he went to hide in his office.

Sometimes his wife was simply unbearable. The insolence of her!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome had just fallen asleep when there was some rustling downstairs. With a jolt she sat up in bed, her sleep-hazed eyes widening.

"What was that?" she whispered to no one in particular.

When she heard a door being opened from below she got out of bed and crept to her door, careful not to make a noise as she went into the hall. With a glance to Sesshomaru's door, she saw his light was off and so she assumed that meant that he was asleep. Great.

Feeling a little shaky, she descended the stairs slowly, careful not to make a single sound. The noise was coming from the kitchen. Seeing the door open a crack, light pooling out of it, she peeked into the room. And promptly covered her mouth to hide her gasp.

_Sesshomaru_ was eating her _cake_! And he looked quite content to be as well! The world must have turned upside down!

With a mischievous grin, and a saunter to her step, she blatantly entered the kitchen.

"Caught you in the act!"

He stiffened in his seat, his once half-lidded eyes opening wide. His fork was still in his mouth.

With a chuckle, she came forward and leaned on the counter across from him, resting her chin in her hand.

"Silly, stubborn Inu. You should have just tried it when I offered it."

He growled lowly but continued to eat the cake, his eyes never leaving her form.

Her grin turning into a pleased smile, she reached forward to swipe some cream from the cake and bring it to her lips. His golden orbs followed the action.

"So I take it you like my dessert then?"

"Hn."

"Good. I'm _glad_ you like it," she murmured, licking her lips.

Both spent the remainder of the time silently eating cake before rising to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Problems

Chapter 10: Problems

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome smiled brightly as she ushered her two closest friends into the house, taking their jackets and hanging them on the coat rack as they removed their shoes and put on a pair of slippers.

"I'm so glad you guys came! I was getting so _bored_! Rin-chan and Kaede-san are gone all week visiting family and Sesshomaru has been up in his study working nearly the entire time." She laughed in exasperation, ruffling her hair with a hand. "I've probably cleaned every surface in this house." They all shared a laugh before Sango wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Well we are glad to visit, Kagome," smiled Sango as she released her.

"Yes, indeed," Miroku agreed as he pulled her in for a friendly hug. He made sure to keep his hands at safe locations, so he didn't risk her ire. "But are you sure that we will not be imposing on your husband?"

Kagome laughed lightly and waved a hand dismissively as she led them to the living room.

"No, there's nothing to worry about there. He'll probably be in his office the whole time and as long as we aren't too loud it shouldn't be a problem. Inu's and their sensitive hearing, you know?"

Miroku chuckled in reply and headed over to the large, leather couch to plop down into it as he gazed around the spacious room.

"You have quite the living quarters now-a-days, Kagome my dear."

Sango joined him and he wrapped an arm around her without a thought.

Kagome sat in a plush lounge chair, propping her feet up on the matching stool.

"It _is_ nice," she smiled lightly in agreement.

The houshi snorted at her nonchalance.

"Well, I don't mean to be tactless, but I think you are much better off here."

Kagome sighed and frowned at him, not at all angry since she knew that it was the truth, but still a little irked by what he was hinting at.

"You mean, better off here than with Inuyasha."

He flinched a little with how bluntly she stated it, but nodded anyways.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you know it's true. The guy couldn't hold a job to save his life, let alone support the both of you and any children that you might end up producing. Even with his father backing him up financially, he went through money like toilet paper."

"I know, Miroku, you really don't have to tell me."

His expression told her how little he liked discussing it and how bad he felt about it, but he'd obviously felt it necessary to say and she understood his reasoning.

Miroku had always been the most straightforward of her friends in regards to Inuyasha, but she knew that it was because he cared. He'd disliked the Inu from the start, his brotherly instincts kicking in swiftly. He didn't like the way that he'd talked to her or treated her and until the break-up he'd been more tactful in how he approached her on it. Now that Inuyasha's nature had been completely revealed, he had no qualms in openly discussing his dislike of him.

And while it still hurt a little, Kagome didn't let it truly effect her. She was married to someone else, and she was -if anything- loyal to a fault.

"Well!" Sango began, smiling, "Now that that's out of the way, what do you say to some tea?"

"Oh! Of course! Black or Green?" Kagome and Sango stood and went into the kitchen, leaving Miroku to look about in curiosity once more. Their giggles as they went made him smile.

He stood from his seat and approached the framed pictures lining the mantle, recognizing many of them. He'd been there for the majority.

Smiling, he went down the line and remembered each and every instance, noting a distinct lack of Inuyasha in any of them. When he got to the center, he came to the largest frame and knew just why that was immediately. The wedding photo.

Eyes searching, he took in every minute detail. Kagome's fake but large smile, her tight eyes, her white knuckles wrapped about the bouquet.

The poor girl had put up with so much because of the half-inu.

Curious, he turned those same calculating eyes to the groom and found him utterly…unreadable. He could not tell what the man was feeling from his expression, or his stance, or anything at all. It was rather bothersome and it left the houshi feeling a little unsettled. He'd met the man briefly at the wedding, only enough to shake his hand and wish him well, and it only showed to him that he was polite. And serious.

With a sigh, he turned, intending to go join the women in the kitchen.

Only to stop in his tracks, brows raised in surprise.

For there stood Kagome's husband at the foot of the stairs, stance rigid and eyes narrowed slightly. His nose seemed to twitch minutely and Miroku knew that he was scenting him.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! Were we too loud?"

Both men turned to the dark-haired woman as she entered the room once more, a tea tray in her hands. She stopped briefly, smiling brightly as she tilted her head to look up at the tall male.

"You were not."

"Are you joining us for tea?"

Something seemed to pass in his expression as he looked at Kagome, and it made Miroku watch him all the more closely. The look cleared in an instant and he took the tray gently from her hands and brought it to the coffee table in answer.

So he wasn't as stoic as he appeared.

Kagome took his actions in stride and plopped down inelegantly next to the large Inu who didn't seem to think anything of her child-like ways.

"Sango, will you grab another cup while you're in there?" called Kagome as she began pouring tea. The Inu's ear closest to Kagome twitched a little at her pitch, but again, his expression never changed.

"Sure, Kags!"

Miroku slowly ambled over to the chair that Kagome had been occupying previously, his eyes still watching the Inu who was watching Kagome impassively.

Sango entered the room carrying a tray of treats as well as another cup, both of which she set next to the tea tray.

"Hello Sesshomaru-san," greeted Sango politely as she sat. He nodded in return.

"Thanks Sango," smiled Kagome as she set the tea pot back onto the tray. Smile ever-present, she turned and handed the tea cup to her husband who took it from her hands gently, fingers brushing her own. She went about pouring the next cup without a word.

Miroku watched as the Inu took a sip, his gaze as placid as ever, before said eyes slid to him.

Miroku jumped slightly in his seat, but did not allow his gaze to waver. He wanted the man to know just how determined he was in regards to Kagome. With as much determination as he could muster he gave him his best, 'Don't you dare hurt her' expression and waited for his reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

With a light scoff, the Inu dismissed him and turned his attention back to the female who was chattering away to him about her friends.

"I'm pretty sure I introduced you to them at the wedding, you remember?"

"Hn."

"Well of course you'd remember Sango, she's been here before, but what about Miroku? Did you meet him?"

Golden eyes slid once more to him.

"We are acquainted."

"Oh good, the wedding was such a mad rush I don't really remember it," she laughed, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead.

He reached up and wrapped a hand around her wrist, drawing her hand down gently and halting the nervous action.

"It is understandable, given the situation."

"Yeah." She smiled up at him once more before turning to Sango to discuss something in regards to their brothers.

As they chatted, the two men with them kept close tabs on each other. The Inu did not truly know the houshi and so he did not fully trust him around his wife. The houshi in turn was not sure how well he could trust the Inu. And so both discreetly spied on the other.

So far, the houshi had not found any malicious intent from the Inu, merely a sense of protectiveness which he approved of as long as he didn't become too possessive. The last thing that Kagome needed was someone who'd try to reign her in like a horse or dog and keep her under lock and key.

But in the short amount of time that he'd spent among Kagome and her husband, he did not feel as if she was constrained in any way. She went about her business like her normal -sometimes childish- self while the Inu observed and guarded from a distance. Miroku felt he could put his stamp of approval on that. And since he felt that he could commiserate with him on that subject, he began to observe the youkai on a more good-natured level. Which brought him to something that piqued his curiosity.

Miroku watched over the rim of his tea cup as Sesshomaru kept a hand on Kagome in some way nearly the entire time. It was nothing of a sexual nature, just simple forms of connection that Kagome seemed completely oblivious to. He almost felt bad for the guy. He obviously sub-consciously wanted some form of attention from the girl, and being Inu he most likely sought a pack-like connection with her. Depending on how the day went, Miroku might be inclined to help the guy out and speak with Kagome about Inu nature.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome stood, lifting the tea tray carefully, and began to bring it back into the kitchen while Sango and Miroku continued their discussion about the possibilities of a new apartment. A warm smile lit her features as she walked, her mind elsewhere. So of course she did not notice until it was too late that the stack of tea cups was wobbling precariously before it toppled over and onto the floor.

A loud crash was heard and Kagome cursed softly at her own stupidity, stooping down to pick up the ceramic shards.

Before anyone else could react, Sesshomaru was kneeling on the floor beside her and had halted her movement, the iron scent of her blood in the air. Before she could protest he'd licked the blood away and held her hand still as he looked at the little gash a shard had caused.

"It is minor," he rumbled. "I will finish with this. Sit with your friends."

She nodded and held her injured hand with the other, leaving the tea tray with him.

He quickly cleaned up the mess and brought the tray into the kitchen. When he returned he carried antiseptic and bandages with him.

He sat close beside her on the couch and held a hand out. With a small, embarrassed smile Kagome placed her hand in his.

"Sorry about the tea cups," she mumbled.

"It is no matter."

Deftly, he cleaned the cut and wrapped it with a Band-Aid. If he held her hand a little longer than was practical, she did not notice.

But Miroku had.

When Sesshomaru returned to the kitchen to take care of the broken dishes Miroku turned to his friend.

"Kagome, are you two close?"

He made sure to keep his tone light, so as not to startle the girl or embarrass her.

"Not really, I don't think. I mean, we get along well but that's all." She fiddled with the bandage as she spoke, looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure? He seems to like you fairly well."

She looked up and a light blush stained her cheeks with his words. Her eyes were wide and honest.

"We're friends, Miroku."

He exchanged glances with Sango who had a knowing smile on her face as well.

"Yes, Kagome, but keep in mind that you are married as well."

Her brow furrowed a little.

"So? I think we were pretty clear that this isn't that kind of marriage, Miroku."

"That may be," he nodded in acknowledgement, "But he is an Inu youkai, Kagome. Inu's work in packs. And in their packs they are close."

"I know, Inuyasha told me once."

"Well, then you know that Inu are kind of…touchy-feely."

"What?"

Her azure eyes widened comically.

Sango laughed lightly.

"It's nothing like that Kagome. Just simple things. They're very affectionate by nature." At Kagome's blank expression, she elaborated. "Inu's like to cuddle, but if they are denied basic cuddling they may simply allow touches to linger a little longer than necessary or _find_ reasons to connect."

"But Sesshomaru has never been that way with me," she interjected.

"Ah! But he has, you probably just don't notice," Miroku pointed out. "All day long he was touching you in some way. HE probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. He seems like the type to deny his own nature," he mused more to himself.

Kagome gaped at him and looked to Sango who only nodded in agreement.

"He was, Kagome. I can't believe you didn't notice, honestly."

He watched her as she thought back through the day with a look of surprise on her face.

"I don't expect you to hold his hand or anything, just keep it in mind. Like I said, he probably doesn't even notice he's doing it. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would want to be openly affectionate with anyone. I'd peg him as more of a behind closed doors kind of guy."

Kagome continued to stare blankly, eyes wide as she contemplated the new development.

He almost laughed at how oblivious Kagome had been. And now that her eyes were opened she could either make things worse or better. It was entirely up to her.

O.o.O.o.O

When Sesshomaru returned to the room, Kagome tensed up.

When he sat next to her, she visibly flinched.

This caused the Inu to frown, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you unwell?" He reached for her hand, to look at the bandage, but she pulled her hand away with a nervous laugh.

"Oh I'm fine! It's nothing!"

Her smile was false.

His golden eyes narrowed but he said nothing. He leaned back into the couch, shoulder resting against hers, and she tensed even further.

He looked to both Sango and Miroku who were in turn watching both Kagome and he quite closely. Obviously, something had been said in his absence that Kagome was not comfortable discussing in his presence.

Suddenly feeling like an intruder in his own home, he stood from his seat and nodded politely to their guests.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to complete."

He left without another thought, though he felt that something was wrong. And he knew that it involved him.

O.o.O.o.O

"Kagome!" hissed Sango, tone accusing. "That was mean!"

The girl cringed, curling into herself.

"You were right! I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"Kagome, do you realize what you may have just done?"

"I didn't mean to! I couldn't help it!"

"Yes, but regardless, you pulled away from him. He may just isolate himself further from you now as a defense mechanism."

"But-"

"Kagome, I already told you that his actions are subconscious. He's not trying to feel you up or anything. It's not sexual."

Sango leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

"Inu like to reassure and _be_ reassured. That's really all that the little touches are. They're meant to comfort. To console. Sometimes it's for the benefit of the one being comforted, and sometimes it's for the one seeking comfort." She reached over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as an example. "With Inu it's a form of communicating. He's saying he's comfortable around you, Kagome. That's all."

Kagome was still for a moment and then she deflated, shoulders sagging.

"I _was_ mean."

"You should probably apologize."

"But he doesn't know that I know. It would be really uncomfortable talking about it."

Miroku sighed.

"Kagome, that's the whole point. You don't have to say anything. With Inu it's more about physical communication. Don't flinch the next time he reaches for you. Relax around him, show him that you're comfortable in his presence and that will be apology enough."

She frowned cutely as she picked at the Band-Aid, mind deep in thought.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru was typing away on his laptop, immersed in his work, when he heard a faint knocking on his office door. He stopped his work for a moment, listening.

He knew that Kagome's friends had left long ago, and he wondered now at what she was up to in coming to him. She hadn't seemed like she was keen on his presence earlier.

Brow quirking as his eyes never left the screen, he murmured a 'come in' and continued to type. His wife's nervous aura tingled against his own in her slight agitation and it made him glance up.

She fumbled with her sleeve, tugging at a fraying thread, and chewed on her bottom lip.

"What is it, Kagome-san?" He scrutinized her tell-tale nervous tendencies and filed them away for later thought.

"Umm…" she looked about her, eyes wide and darting. "I was watching a movie," she began slowly. When she did not continue, he stared blankly.

"And…?"

"Aaaaand I got scared." She said it in a rush and stepped closer to his desk as her azure eyes looked to the darker corners of the room.

"You are frightened of a film?"

"Yeah, I don't really watch scary movies. They have a bad effect on me."

"Then why did you proceed to watch this one?" He nearly flinched at the steel in his own voice. He did not mean to sound so harsh with her. Relaxing his shoulders, he leaned back in his chair.

She stepped closer hesitantly, gaze still anxious and nervous, and gently placed a hand on the dark wood before her as if to stabilize. Her other arm came up to wrap around herself.

"I don't know. I was curious, I guess. And bored."

He sighed lightly, a hand coming up to flick his hair over his shoulder. Her eyes followed the movement.

"And what do you wish me to do about this?"

Her lovely azure orbs widened, her shoulders hunched and she leaned into the desk, closer to him, as if silently begging him to do who-knows-what.

She looked so lost in that small moment, so _utterly _adorable in her fear, that he felt the strong urge to go to her begin to overwhelm him. He ignored it.

She didn't truly want his presence. If anything she had seemed repelled.

But these actions now spoke of the opposite and it piqued his curiosity. It would seem that his wife's thoughts and emotions could change on a dime. He had yet to decide if this was acceptable to him.

He cocked his head to the side, pushing aside the strange feelings and attempted to make his features look less daunting.

She obviously wanted something and was afraid to ask. His less than open personality probably wasn't helping.

After a moment of silence, she caved.

"Will you come sit with me?"

Her voice was so small when she asked him, and her eyes so very large, that he could not possibly decline.

The natural charms that the woman possessed were dangerous.

With another light sigh he saved his work, closed the laptop, and moved to exit the room.

"Dessert and tea shall be your payment."

"Kay," she agreed quietly.

She walked close behind him, her scent enveloping him, and when her small hands found purchase on the back of his shirt the Inu preened. At the very least she trusted him to protect her and was seeking comfort.

He reached back and pried her hand from his shirt. She made to protest, but she became quiet when he wrapped his own hand around hers and when he glanced back at her he found that she'd turned a lovely shade of red.

The Inu in him was satisfied with this physical connection that it felt long-denied and he proceeded to the couch with his wife in tow.

Taking charge of the situation and his strangely submissive female, he sat on the couch and tugged her down by the hand, trying very hard not to smirk when she sank into it clumsily. With a small sound of protest, she righted herself and sat rigid in the cushions, eyes darting from him to the screen before locking there.

He pressed 'play' and prepared himself for a rather boring hour or so. He'd never found horror films stimulating. They were vastly inaccurate.

To his interest, throughout the film Kagome crept closer and closer to him until she was wrapped around his arm, knees pulled up and face buried in his shoulder from which she would peek out every once in a while. Her light cries of fright had a dual effect on him, both amusing him and urging him to quell her fears. He knew the latter was irrational as she was the one to submit herself to such treatment and so he ignored them both in favor of looking about the room.

He hadn't noticed before, but it would seem that the woman was thoroughly encompassing all aspects of his life. There were pictures lining the mantle of the hearth and various other shelves, none of which were his. There was a pile of books on the coffee table that he'd never heard of and he tilted his head to read the bindings out of curiosity. Small bits and pieces of Kagome filled the room and declared it hers.

While he normally would feel outraged at such an intrusion, he was not. If anything, he felt relieved that she was comfortable enough in his large home to make it her own.

Admittedly, when their arrangement had first begun he had not been all that intent on knowing her or allowing her to know him, but as time moved forward he found himself drawn closer and closer to the petite female. It was something that he'd realized when they'd encountered the wolf at the grocer and it was something that was irking him little by little.

He knew that he should not feel anything for her. Knew that she did not feel anything for him. But that did not stop his mind from wandering to her on occasion. Or his nose from searching for her scent to calm himself when agitated. Or his hands from reaching for her with no reason other than to reach for her.

He, Sesshomaru, was beginning to _feel_ for this woman. What it was that he felt, he could not say, but something was there all the same and he was wary of it. In his experience, nothing good had ever come from such things.

A small cry rang out beside him as she buried her face against him, and with a deep sigh he placed a large hand atop her midnight tresses. The screams of agony from the film filled the room. Feeling her head tilt, he allowed his hand to fall and looked to the female buried against his side.

She peeked up at him from beneath sooty lashes, her azure eyes finding his own with deadly accuracy. Her pouty lips twitched into a hesitant smile as she took comfort from his presence. Her smile was her thanks, and he made no move to make a reply of any kind. He merely observed her and her actions, eyes calculating.

She seemed to take that in itself as his reply and peeked back at the horror film they were watching, laying her cheek against his shoulder and sighing lightly.

Yes. He felt _something_.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: And that's all for now, we'll see what I come up with next! ^_^ There really are so very many things that can happen…


	11. Chapter 11: Selflessness

Chapter 11: Selflessness

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru found that as he sat at his desk, his eyes continued wandering upwards out of his control. It was all his wife's doing of course. First off she had frequently insisted on coming into the room while he worked, causing him to simply leave the door open now to ease his abused ears that twitched each time it squeaked. This was outside of his norm in itself, for he ALWAYS closed his office door.

And now she was distracting him once more. Each time she walked past the door he glanced up, having already sensed her presence coming in his direction and finding himself wondering if she was at some point coming to his domain.

But she didn't.

Each time she passed she continued on in the other direction.

While this should please him as her entering his office would be a sure distraction, this was almost worse because he now found himself wondering what it was that she was doing.

And a curious Inu was a damned Inu. Even if in his case it was only in regards to work.

The past few times that she'd passed she was carrying a basket of laundry and it wasn't until she walked by again to head to the bedrooms at the end that he realized it was his sheets that she was now carrying.

The fact that his wife was doing the laundry should have irked him as well.

Should have.

She was gone for a time, no doubt replacing the deep maroon sheets, and then when she did not reappear he found himself wondering.

Pulsing his aura lightly, searching, he found that she was still in his rooms, immobile. Deciding that she must simply be taking her time, he ignored it and continued to work. But every few minutes or so he would look at the clock and then check her aura again.

After forty minutes he decided that he must see what she was up to. Despite being married they did not venture into each other's rooms for any length of time, allowing one another the privacy asked in their arrangement.

It wasn't that he did not trust her, he knew that she would not pry into his things, but he was unsure as to what could possibly be keeping her there.

Surely she could not have harmed herself, right?

Mind flitting over all of her clumsy history he paled slightly and his steps quickened.

He opened his door rather quickly, eyes darting about, but relaxed as soon as he saw where she was.

Well, almost relaxed.

For Kagome had found his Moko-Moko.

He left the thing on his bed, knowing it was safe there, and he should have thought on it when he realized that Kagome was washing his sheets.

Because now she was laying on his bed, asleep on the still warm fabric, thoroughly ensconced in the plush fur of his Moko-Moko.

Her face was practically angelic in her slumber and he noted quickly the way that she was subconsciously rubbing her cheek into the fur as she mewled once, lightly, in her sleep.

A tingle ran down his spine at her actions and he found that he could not scold her no matter how very much he may have wished to remove her from it upon first glance.

Sighing lightly he went to his bed and sat on the edge nearest her, a hand reaching out to ease the small hand that was holding a handful of his fur in a death grip.

She let go with a slightly furrowed brow and then relaxed her hand and expression as she burrowed herself even further into it.

A small smirk pulled at his lips and his hand drifted to her hair.

Running his claws through her soft tresses gently, he moved it away from her face.

He almost wished to leave her there and continue with his work, but he knew from her earlier visits that she had a deadline from her editor today, and so he reluctantly resolved to wake the female.

His hand drifted to her shoulder and he shook her lightly, rumbling her name lowly. When she did nothing more than burrow herself further into what he knew to be warm fur he nearly chuckled aloud.

"Kagome," he called again, this time a little louder and a little closer.

When she began to stir awake he leaned back, allowing her space as her eyes slipped open.

She yawned widely and her back arched into a stretch, hands clenching into fists above her head.

"Sesshomaru," she mumbled between yawns, having only just now noticed him.

"Do not forget your deadline today, Kagome." He left off the honorific, seeing as how she did the same recently.

He knew that they could not remain formal for long given the circumstances and he was accepting of it.

Her eyes widened a little at the reminder and she sat up slowly.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," she admitted with a light laugh.

Her hands were still resting on Moko-Moko and only when he pointedly looked down to them did she seem to remember its presence at all.

"Oh hey!" He met her suddenly earnest eyes with a raised brow. "What is this thing and where can I get one? It's ridiculously comfy!" Her wide smile was exuberant.

He almost felt bad about telling her the truth.

"This is Moko-Moko and it is…an extension of myself," he murmured, unsure of how to explain it to a human. Her eyes widened comically then and he fought the urge to chuckle aloud once again.

Hands lifting from the fur, they hovered above it and she stared down at the thing in her lap as if it were a wild animal. She looked back up at him and then back down and he could have sworn that he saw her fingers twitch.

"Seriously?! This is…" she struggled with her words. "This is a part of _you_?"

"Hn."

"Which part?" Her voice was almost panicky and he almost allowed her to think the worst for a moment just for the comic relief.

"It is merely an extension of my pelt. In olden times it was quite useful in battle," he explained at her odd looks. "I have little use for it at this moment, so it remains here."

"At this moment? What else would it be used for?"

He averted his gaze, knowing the subject would no doubt make her uncomfortable.

"You have found one of its uses. It is meant for comfort of one's close pack."

"Pack?"

"Hn." He watched her closely at his next words, curious as to her reaction. "One's mate and pups."

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes wide but appearing blank as she stared into her lap, her mind lost in her thoughts.

Then, reverently, she removed the fur from her person and placed it at the head of his bed where she'd found it. He stood from the bed when she did, saying nothing when she swallowed tightly and left his room with a murmured apology for interrupting his work.

Brows furrowing, he wondered at her thoughts. He did not expect quite so somber a reaction; perhaps a light blush and stammering, but not this seemingly depressed atmosphere.

Deciding to dwell on it later, he returned to his work.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

What Sesshomaru found later displeased him greatly and he quickly regretted not addressing the issue sooner.

For Kagome, his wife, was packing her things.

Brows drawing together in anger, he sauntered forward, aura flashing out.

She gasped and turned towards him, shaking hands faltering.

His anger abated at her tortured expression and he found himself calming.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" His voice was tired then, for he had an inkling as to what his self-less wife was thinking.

"I-I have to leave. I have to, I should never have agreed to this in the first place," her words rushed out as she fumbled with her things once more.

There were tears in her eyes, and the redness of her cheeks and the puffiness of said eyes told him more than he needed to know.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping that she would come out with it so that he could fix it. She did not disappoint.

"I want a divorce," she broke out. "I-we need to divorce."

"And why is that?" mindful of his claws he reached forward and halted her shaking hands with his own steady ones.

"Because," she began, but her words choked in her throat. He waited patiently for her to collect herself once more. "Because if you stay with me you'll never find your mate."

He sighed, having already guessed her train of thought. The woman was _entirely_ too selfless.

He told her as much and she blinked up at him warily, her wrists still ensconced in his own hands.

He was silent for a moment, contemplating his words carefully.

"You need not worry of that," he assured softly, gaze focused inward.

"Why not?" she mumbled miserably.

"Because I have had centuries to find such a mate and I have not done so. It was never my priority and it still is not."

"But what it she just pops up one day! Just because you're not expecting it doesn't mean it won't happen!" Her words were panic laced and he quickly smoothed her 'ruffled feathers'.

"It will not. I assure you I am not impulsive in such ways." He hoped that she did not think on the impulsiveness of their own wedding.

"But-"

"Do you question my honor? My loyalty?" It was a low blow and he knew it, but what else could he ask? She faltered then, and he could practically see the guilt flooding her features.

To question such would be comparing him to Inuyasha, something that she was incredibly careful to avoid in any way, even in the simplest ways of features. He knew this and he knew how it would effect her.

Her shoulders sagged and her head dropped.

"No, I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. "You've only ever been good to me, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of your good will."

"Kagome," he began but stopped, unused to dealing with such situations. Emotional outpouring was decidedly not his thing. "I assure you that I am content in our arrangement. I do not require anything more."

Her shoulders sagged even more and when she began to sniffle he wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Are you sure?" Her hesitant words drifted quietly up to his ears.

"I am."

He was glad that the subject of pups was not brought up, as he was completely unsure of how to respond to that one. He would not lie, no doubt they would be expected of her at some point as his wife and he was unsure of how to even broach that subject with her. Even in marriages of convenience they were expected. Not necessarily by him, but by others. Family members and friends.

He prayed that she did not think of it anytime soon.

She sniffled some more and nodded her head glumly, her midnight tresses bouncing lightly with the movement. Her aura permeated her distress still.

Seeing the stiffness of her shoulders, the rigidity of her spine, he frowned.

Her melancholy mood would not due at all, he decided. His life would no doubt become infinitely worse if she remained in such a state.

Deciding that a bit of comforting was necessary for the good of all he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, rumbling deeply.

He'd observed that this seemed to work with females.

She responded surprisingly well, pressing her cheek to his chest and heaving a trembling sigh as she finally relaxed.

His inner Inu practically thrummed in contentment as he held her petite form to his and the male could not help but notice. It was decidedly better than a few moments ago. When she'd mentioned divorce his Inner self had bristled rather sharply and he'd barely suppressed the displeased rumbles that had threatened to spill forth.

But now that her small body was wrapped in his own his eyes slid closed and he took in her rapidly calming scent.

Much better.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Oh look! It's a new chappie for S.G! Isn't it shocking?! Lol…well hope you all enjoyed it…

Chapter 12:

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

There was laughter and giggling echoing throughout his large home and Sesshomaru knew exactly what was going on.

It was happening more and more frequently as of late.

Sighing lightly, he ran a hand through his hair.

He would be leaving on yet another business trip for a week, and he would have been worried for his wife being left alone if not for the one who distracted her now.

Forgoing his work he stood from his chair with a light aura, feeling strangely content in the knowledge of what he would find.

He wandered the hall to his wife's room, and seeing the door open he peeked inside and leaned against the doorframe.

Kagome and Rin were inside playing dress-up. Rin wore one of Kagome's larger, peach, flouncy shirts as a dress and it was strangely perfect in length for the small child. A pretty ribbon cinched it at the waist cutely and Kagome was currently behind the girl pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Both girls were giggling merrily as they looked into the floor-length mirror before them obliviously, looking for all the world like a mother and her daughter.

When she was finished with Rin's hair the elder female wrapped her arms about the girl's shoulders and leaned down to rest her chin on Rin's shoulder as they both peered at their reflections.

"Now don't you look lovely?" she crooned.

Sesshomaru felt a warmth suffuse him at the sight they made. The two sweetest females he knew and he was gifted with their presences regularly. And while he would more than likely never admit it aloud, he enjoyed watching them. Even if they did not notice his presence, he was content to observe their enjoyment of life.

Smiling widely, Kagome stood straight and twirled the child by the hand and they both laughed as her make-shift skirt danced in the air. Only then did Rin spot him by the door as she was turned in his direction.

As if being caught doing something naughty, the little girl gasped and stood straight.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

When his eyes merely warmed in greeting she broke into a smile, knowing his 'tells' better than almost any other. Her posture relaxed and she skipped to him happily.

"Kagome-sama and I were dressing up! Don't we look pretty?"

He smiled a little then and placed a hand atop her head, mindful of her hair.

"You are."

His eyes looked to his wife then and he decided that Rin must have chosen her clothing and hairstyle for her. Despite none of the clothing matching, it was still adorable on her and when he saw the lopsided ponytail atop her head he smirked.

She gave him a rueful smile in return, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Isn't Rin a wonderful designer?"

"Hn. Perhaps she should construct your entire wardrobe."

"Really, Sesshomaru-sama?" cried Rin happily, unaware of the jesting tones they'd been using to tease one another.

His eyes turned to her with true consideration.

"Of course. We shall discuss this more at length and apprise you of our decision. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes!" she bounded then over to the low coffee table and snatched up a small tea cake, taking a hearty bite as she became absorbed in her own sweet world.

Kagome sauntered closer to the Inu, her bright blue swishing skirt clashing horribly with her green and orange paisley shirt. But for her own amusement she swayed just so to show off her wardrobe.

"Do you really think I look cute?"

"Rin's choice in clothing is most appropriate."

"So you like it?"

"Hn."

"Really?"

"Decidedly."

"Fantastic!" she beamed up at him. "Because we were discussing your own wardrobe earlier and Rin thinks that there is room for improvement. More color, you see. Oranges and greens and perhaps some purples…?"

He stared her down stoically and she bore it wonderfully, a full fledged smile brightening her sincere features.

She broke it first, a sharp but light laugh spilling from her lips that drew a small chuckle from him in return.

"Kagome-sama! Come have tea with me!"

His wife's attentions were once more on the child and she joined her at the table with an elegant 'plop', her skirts poofing comically about her.

"Of course! For we must have tea, mustn't we, my queen?" She took on an imperious tone as she poured some tea into Rin's little tea cup.

"Indeed!" chirped the little girl.

Sesshomaru's smile widened as he watched them for a few moments more before turning from the room and returning to his work.

Indeed, his wife would be fine with such a friend to distract her. There was nothing to worry about.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome sighed for perhaps the twentieth time that day as she made some lunch for she and Rin. The girl was sitting at the high counter coloring in her book while she waited for her grilled-cheese sandwich, and Kagome herself felt somewhat forlorn.

She sighed again, her gaze distant and a spatula held lazily in her hand.

Rin looked up when the elder female expelled the distressed sound once more.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, Rin," she murmured airily. "I'm fine."

Rin frowned deeply, eyes intent in her observations of her.

"I think you should tell me what's wrong, Kagome-sama. You would feel better."

Kagome chewed on her lip as she flipped the sandwiches in the pan.

"It really isn't anything important," she hedged.

After a few moments of careful consideration, Rin leaned back in her seat with a confidant grin.

"You must miss Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome's eyes widened comically and she fiddled with the spatula still in her hand.

"No, no it's nothing at all. Really, Rin."

Rin giggled behind her hands, eyes filled with the knowledge that she was correct.

"It is perfectly alright to miss someone, Kagome-sama! Especially when you are married to them! I know I miss Sesshomaru-sama," she supplied, hoping to gain the admission she wanted to hear.

After all, Kagome had already admitted before that she missed him when he was gone even if it was quite a while ago. Surely there couldn't be any difference. In fact, it was only natural to miss him even more after being with him longer, right?

"I'm just used to him being around, is all," Kagome mumbled. Her cheeks were tinting a light pink color and Rin noticed immediately. Being the silly and intelligent child that she was, she decided to tease the older girl a little bit.

"Well don't worry, Kagome-sama! Once you have babies you will have them to keep you company when he's gone!" Her smile was wide and it only served to make Kagome's eyes larger and her blush darker.

Rin felt triumphant.

Kagome was gaping like a fish and all of her thought process seemed gone.

"They will be very cute babies though, Kagome-sama! I know they will! I wonder who they would take after though…" she mused, her eyes turning up in thought. "Hmm maybe they'll have your hair, but his eyes…?"

Struck silent by the child's musings, Kagome's own thoughts began to wander down similar roads. She wasn't a fool after all, she knew that children would be expected of her eventually but she'd never really thought about it. Not in detail anyways. Now that Rin had mentioned it she could not help but imagine what their child would look like.

The image of a little girl with midnight, wavy hair and eyes bright like the sun flashed before her eyes and stole her attention.

_So cute!_ she couldn't help but smile warmly.

It was certainly a consolation to know that their children would without a doubt be adorable, should they ever have any. It was pretty much a guarantee having the handsome Inu for a father.

Thinking about it almost, _almost_ made her feel eager. She'd always loved children, after all, and admittedly wanted at least three of them.

She'd always been wonderfully maternal in nature.

She sighed again, but this time for another reason.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

That night Kagome lay in her futon wide awake, unable to sleep even a wink in the large empty house. It was exactly like the last time and she hated it. She hated how utterly alone she felt.

Feeling strangely bold, she left her own futon and her rooms entirely and headed straight for her husband's. She knew she shouldn't but nothing would change her mind. He wasn't home so he would never know, right? Right!

His amazing sense of smell didn't even occur to her.

She opened the door quietly and shut it behind her just as quiet, though why she bothered she didn't know.

Eyes turning to the maroon sheets before her, she went to the bed slowly and breathing deeply. His room smelled like him. Masculine and comforting.

Almost stiffly, she sat on the edge of his bed before steeling her resolve and pulling back the soft sheets and blanket to tuck her feet under them. She wrapped the blankets around herself, eyes closing when her head sank into a downy pillow and body relaxing as she took a deep breath and released it in a sigh.

"Much better," she murmured.

His scent enveloped her and she found herself relaxing exponentially. Her fingers found his Moko-Moko above the pillows and she petted it gently and lazily as she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Each night that he was away became the same routine for Kagome. She would shower and change into her pajamas before slipping into his room and curling beneath his blankets. And each night she became more and more comfortable with his Moko-Moko until she was curling up with it much as she had the first night that she'd discovered it. It was easily justifiable for her.

After all, he was the one who had said that that was its use! Comforting pack! And surely she was at least considered pack! Right? Right!

On the last night that she was alone she curled into Moko-Moko with a warm smile, arms and legs wrapping around the furry boa much like a child with a body pillow. She was not thinking about it very clearly, for if she had been she would have perhaps not put herself in such a position with the thing. But she was not thinking at all about her husband's sensitive nose, only of her own comfort.

And so she spent the entire night wrapped around it, reveling in its warmth.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief when he was home once more, reminded thoroughly of the reason why he preferred to work from there rather than one of his branches.

When he entered the house he was greeted warmly by Rin and Kaede as they went about their work, and scenting his wife in his office he went straight there.

As he opened the door he found her sitting in the chair she'd taken to occupying and using the other side of his desk as her own. This he was accustomed to, as she'd begun doing so weeks ago, preferring to work in his company.

He smirked internally to know that she still preferred his office even when he was away. His silly wife.

"Kagome," he greeted as he entered.

She peeked up at him from her laptop, blinking herself back into reality from whatever world she was creating.

"Oh! You're back!" She broke into a wide smile. "Welcome home!"

Something in him warmed at the phrase. _Home. _

He nodded his head in thanks.

Walking forward, he placed his briefcase on his desk and sat in his chair, leaning back in relaxation and hearing the familiar creak of the leather.

She watched him for a moment before turning once more to her work, typing away with fervor.

His eyes closed for a few moments as he listened to the clacking of the keys as she worked. It was strangely lulling, and he found that he'd missed it.

After several minutes of relaxing he decided that he deserved a small nap before dinner time and stood from his chair, murmuring his thoughts to his wife.

She hummed in acknowledgement as he left the room and he nearly smiled at how quickly she'd been pulled back into her story. Once she started something she became completely absorbed in it and sometimes even forgot to eat. He had to instruct Rin and Kaede to remind her on occasion that she required sustenance to which the woman merely blinked owlishly. It was incredibly endearing.

Pulling his tie loose and un-tucking his shirt from his pants, he opened the door to his room and closed it behind himself.

And immediately stilled his movements.

Kagome had been in his room. Her scent was rather strong and the intensity of it was nearly that of her own rooms.

Eyes wide, he took a deep whiff of it, shoulders relaxing despite how his mind was now spinning in circles.

What had she been doing in there?

Eyes darting about, he knew that nothing had been disturbed but it left him feeling strangely befuddled. Until he saw his bedding. While the bed was made, it wasn't as neat as he'd left it. He was meticulous in everything that he did, and that even spread to how he made his bed.

Brow furrowing lightly, his nose twitched as he neared it. He sat on the edge of it and when her scent seemed to waft up to him with the movement he knew that she'd been sleeping in his bed again.

This didn't upset him but it left him wondering why. What possible reason could she have had?

The thought that she was perhaps lonely when he was away floated into his mind but it didn't seem likely. With Rin and Kaede about she was not want for company…

Taking another deep breath of her scent, he sank into his bedding and breathed out a deep sigh.

He'd missed her scent. It calmed him, relaxed him.

Deciding that he'd think on the matter another time, he dismissed the thoughts flitting about, choosing instead to merely relax and breath deeply.

His hands went up above his head as he stretched out his form, fingers brushing along his Moko-Moko out of habit. Curious to see if she'd cuddled with it once more, he pulled it close and nuzzled his cheek into the warm furs only to halt all movement.

_Oh Kami! _he nearly groaned at the scents coming from the furs. _What had she been doing with his Moko-Moko?_ The scent he'd found wasn't particularly strong, but it was there all the same and it could have only come from one place.

Heat flooded his cheeks and then drifted lower before he could stop the thoughts that flittered about in his mind.

_What had she done? Wrapped herself around it?!_ It was the only possible explanation, because he could not envision her using it for any wanton purposes. Why would she, after all? Impossible!

He made to pull away from the fur, to distract from the thoughts it brought, only to subconsciously pull it close again moments later. The changes to her scent were subtle but the headiness pulled him closer out of instinct.

Shaking his head, he sat up altogether and decided a nap would no longer be possible. Not with the scents barely lingering there.

No, that was dangerous territory.

For what good would it do to tease himself? None. Nothing would come of it.

Standing, he decided a shower was now in order. A cold shower.

The last thing that he needed was his wife -in name only- seeing the effects her scent had on his person.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome stood from her chair as she stretched her arms high, a deep yawn pulling from her. It was dinner time, if she'd heard Kaede's call correctly.

Deciding that she would wake Sesshomaru from his nap, since he had to be hungry, she left the office.

She subconsciously fussed with her hair as she went, yawning again and trying to stifle it with a hand.

She knocked lightly and when she heard no reply she opened the door softly.

"Sesshomaru? It's dinner time," she murmured, peeking her head in.

Eyes going right to the bed, they widened when they found it empty and barely looking rumpled.

"Sesshomaru?" She entered the room fully then, looking about the spacious but darker tinted room. "Sesshomaru?" she called again, a little louder when there was no response.

Hearing sounds coming from his bathroom, and seeing the door closed, she sighed in understanding and sat on his bed to wait. She'd tell him when he came out.

Seeing Moko-Moko nearby she pulled it close, piling it in her lap and wrapping her arms around it like it was a great, furry pillow. Her eyes closed as she waited, rubbing her cheek against the fur, and she hummed a little tune.

She heard the door click before opening and she glanced up expectantly, opening her mouth to speak. Only to stop, eyes widening impossibly.

The Inu sauntered out in nothing but a towel, another about his shoulders as he dried his hair with it. He didn't notice her at first, because her scent was already surrounding him, but the quickening of her heartbeat and her light gasp caught his attention quickly.

Golden eyes darted up to azure ones and both stilled all movements.

Swallowing thickly, Kagome could no longer keep her eyes from drifting down his chiseled torso. It was the first time she'd ever really, truly seen his figure up close. And she couldn't deny, he was the epitome of elegant masculinity.

Her mouth was dry as her eyes flickered back up to his.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

He moved to step forward, a hand raised towards her in what he meant as a placating gesture, but she darted up from his bedding and hedged around him towards the door.

"I really am truly, _truly_ sorry!" Her cheeks were blazing as she tried valiantly and failed to not eye him like candy.

She bolted out the door but then opened it again a second later, peeking her head in.

"Kaede said dinner's ready! That's all!"

And then she was gone.

Stunned into silence, Sesshomaru couldn't decided whether to grimace, or laugh.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

His wife was doing her level best to avoid looking at him at all costs now, even avoiding his presence entirely if possible. He'd settled on amused at her embarrassed and shy attitude and was even making it a game. Whenever she was particularly determined to avoid him he made it a point to make his presence known. This was one such moment.

She'd been working on her laptop in the kitchen.

As soon as she heard him coming down the stairs to enter said kitchen, she quickly grabbed her computer and went into the living room. No doubt she was hoping he'd simply grab some tea and go back upstairs.

But he didn't.

When he headed to the living room he could feel her tense. Her discomfort was palpable but he merely internally grinned as he grabbed a floor cushion and sat across from her at the kotatsu, sliding his folded legs beneath the blanket and enjoying the warmth that infused him.

It was quickly getting colder out, the fall turning chilly, and it had made a kotatsu table a necessity for Kagome's comfort.

When he'd suggested getting one a week before he left for his business trip he could tell that she was excited, and no doubt wanted one badly. But she hadn't said a thing, merely left it for him to decide. He of course purchased one the next day, insisting on bringing her along to help choose the design and the patterning for the quilt.

As they meandered through the store she mentioned that growing up she'd always wanted one but her family could never afford it on a shrine's salary.

Hearing her tell of her family and growing up was bittersweet. He warmed at the sweet smile she presented as he listened, but at the same time he felt a twinge of jealousy. A bitterness. While he had grown up with every convenience, he'd grown up in a split family; a mother that was almost possessive and sporadic in her affections and a father always away on business. He had had no _family_ to speak of. The servants who worked in the manor had been his only companions, which was perhaps why he preferred having Kaede around rather than actual guests in his home.

Seeing how well his wife treated the old maid endeared him to her a little more. Kagome was respectful and caring, helping the woman as much as possible.

And now, seeing her blushing shy face as she blankly stared at her laptop, he was endeared just a little more.

He knew that she wanted to desperately leave the room, but she knew that she couldn't politely do so now that he was there.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral, he continued to watch her.

Eventually, she peeked up at him over the edge of her computer screen, eyes determined.

"It was an accident."

"I am aware."

"I didn't mean to look…"

Not bothering to mention the fact that he HAD had a towel on and nothing of importance had been seen, he nodded seriously.

"Think nothing of it."

"I was just going to tell you that dinner was ready…"

"As Kaede instructed."

"Yes."

"No harm has come of this, do not let it bother you Kagome."

"I know, it's just-" she stopped mid-sentence, mind whirling as she struggled to keep her train of thought. The image flashed before her eyes once more and she faltered.

"Kagome."

She looked up, blinking.

"Will it perhaps make you feel better if I were to see you in a towel?" He was teasing, and it was obvious, but she still sputtered over her words of denial.

He smirked then, shaking his silvery head.

"I jest, do not worry. I would never do such a thing deliberately."

She frowned then, and for some strange reason she seemed suddenly upset as the wheels in her head spun.

Adding to his confusion, she herself seemed befuddled by her own upset.

Promptly nodding, she stood from her seat, gathered her laptop, and left the room.

His own mind whirling in confusion, he leaned back on his hands and watched her ascend the stairs.

What had just happened…?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sniffling a little, she went into HER study, sat at HER desk, and pouted.

Poor Kagome just could not figure out WHY in the world it bothered her so much. She should be happy that her false "husband" had no desire to come upon her after bathing, shouldn't she? It would be embarrassing, she'd be mortified, and obviously they were not in that way. So why did it hurt a little to think that he had no desire, in the slightest, to witness it? Wasn't she desirable? Was she not pretty?

A twinge ran through her.

It wasn't that she wanted to incite such reactions; she didn't want some grand love affair or to suddenly turn into a wanton. But, didn't every woman want to feel beautiful? Wanted? Sought after, by at least one man in their life?

She certainly did.

But she was now a married woman and the chances of that ever happening to her were practically non-existent. For she was loyal to a fault and would never, ever betray her husband.

She supposed that because she knew her husband to be an honorable and trustworthy person, he was her only chance at ever having anything remotely close to love. And while she felt guilty for feeling such things, since it was obviously not in the arrangement, she couldn't help it. She was a loving creature by nature, and she knew that she was fond of him.

The way that she missed him, horribly, made it evident that she at least enjoyed his silent company.

He was strong and quiet and intelligent.

He surprised her on a daily basis with his swift remarks and flashing grins.

Her husband was so very quick and witty.

Sighing deeply, she sank into her plush office chair and ran a hand through her onyx locks.

_What was a girl to do…?_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As soon as Sesshomaru had left the house the next day Kagome called Sango, her voice a tad urgent even though she had no idea of what to say. They both were silent on the phone.

Poor Sango was just as lost as Kagome, as she couldn't help her obviously upset friend without knowing what was upsetting her to begin with.

Finally, she couldn't handle the tension.

"Kagome, spit it out! What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Sesshomaru okay?"

As soon as his name left her mouth she knew that it had to do with him. The tension was stifling now with unsaid words.

"Sango, I-" her words caught in her throat. "I- I think I-"

Sango frowned.

"Did he do something to you, because if he did so help me-" "NO! No, Sango! It's nothing like that…"

Sango sighed.

"Kagome, I can't help if you won't tell me."

"I know…"

Silence.

"…I think I'm falling for him, Sango."

Eyes widening, the woman finally understood.

"Well…that's good, isn't it?" She spoke slowly, as if to a child.

"What?! How could that be good, Sango?!" Kagome was indignant that the conversation was beginning to sound like her own internal struggles.

"Well, what could be wrong with falling in love with your husband?"

Silence, once more.

"Kagome?"

"…but what if he never loves me back?" Her words were so small, so hurt at the thoughts running through her head.

Rubbing her forehead roughly, Sango sighed.

"Kags, isn't it better to try and find out rather than suffer alone and never know?"

Kagome began to sniffle.

"I guess, but-" "But nothing, Kagome. You only have the two options, and even you're not masochistic enough to go with the last one. I love you, but that's all that I have to say on the matter."

"But Sango, I don't even have any idea of how to go about it!"

Sango smiled to herself.

"Oh I don't know, maybe try flirting a little? Wear tighter clothes?" She laughed, knowing how her best friend was blushing.

"Just go with whatever feels natural, Kagome!"

"Natural…right…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Hahahaha! Finally, another update! It's been so long, I know, but this chappie's longer than the last, so don't hurt me too bad, ne?

Chapter 13:

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Sesshomaru arrived home that evening he stood outside the door for a moment, one hand in his jacket pocket, fingering the small box inside.

He knew that something he'd said the day before had upset her, and while he couldn't for the life of him understand just what it was, he was determined to clear the air somehow.

Nodding to himself in determination, he entered and shut the door behind him.

After replacing his shoes with slippers in the 'genkan' of the garage entrance to the house he sent out a faint pulse of his youki to find his wife. Sensing her in the kitchen, he slowly and calmly went to her.

He found her just as she was finishing dinner, placing a second plate of food in his place.

She looked up with a small, timid smile.

"Welcome home," she murmured, voice so small.

He nodded in greeting, taking in her appearance.

She looked nice, almost as if she'd dressed up for dinner. She was wearing a dark pencil skirt and a tucked in red blouse.

He chose not to linger on her appearance though, for his own sanity. Thinking on his attraction towards her would only serve to complicate things. And complicated was not something that would help the situation at all.

She waited for a moment, as if waiting for him to speak, but she seemingly gave up and turned to get glasses and wine, talking as she went.

"You should get cleaned up before dinner, ne?"

Brow furrowing, he stepped forward.

"I shall, but first I have something for you."

Her posture perked a little and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

He didn't reply, merely removed the box from his pocket and presented it to her.

She stepped forward curiously, eyeing what seemed to be a ring box.

Her confused blue eyes glanced up to his gold ones for a moment before gently taking the box from his large palm.

Slowly, she opened it as if afraid of what she'd find. What she did find, however, was something that made her eyes widen even further.

He for his part actually felt nervous presenting her with a gift. It was the first he'd given her -personally- and he was strangely anxious as to how she would accept it.

Her brows furrowed a little and she looked for a moment like she'd cry as she stared at the box. She took out the item almost reverently though and he knew then that she appreciated it.

"My shell from the lake…?"

"Hn. I had it attached to a key loop so that you might get some use from it."

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes glinting with unshed tears.

"I can't believe you had this all this time!"

He said nothing to this, unwilling to admit to the obvious or explain his actions.

She held it in her hand carefully, her thumb rubbing at the pearlescent sheen of the shell. She could see the indent from where she'd tried to carve a hole in it, so she knew for certain that is was indeed her shell.

After a moment of smiling warmly to herself, she looked up and graced him with a smile full of such warmth that he felt as if he was standing in the sun. Her aura itself was actually spreading over him like a warm blanket and he felt certain that she didn't even realize it.

"Thank you," she murmured. Without another word she stepped closer and into him, her arms wrapping about his waist as her cheek rested against his chest. "I love it."

Stunned, he merely stood there for a moment until she pulled away again and turned him in place to gently push him towards the doorway.

"Now go get ready for dinner," she said, voice obviously pleased.

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was so surprised and delighted by his gift that she held onto it all through dinner, almost sad to part with it and attach it to her keys. So she held it and continued to subconsciously rub it with her thumb.

As they sat across from each other eating dinner she grew nervous again though, thinking on Sango's words earlier that day.

She was supposed to flirt with him? How?

She peeked up at him from behind her wine glass as she took a sip.

He was looking down at his plate, his mind elsewhere as he ate slowly.

Unsure of where to begin, she cleared her throat.

When he looked up, blinking placidly, she thought quickly.

"How do you like dinner? I tried something different today…"

He looked down to the food for a moment before looking to her once more.

"Hn. It is quite good."

She nodded and smiled hesitantly.

"Oh good…" Brows furrowing, she glanced down at the shell in her hand.

Obviously he had to have some sort of feelings towards her, even if just friendly, if his gift was anything to go by. It was a personal and thoughtful gift, something someone didn't do unless they at the very least appreciated someone. So…would he be somewhat accepting of her attempts to get closer to him?

Rubbing the shell again, she internally nodded.

Sango was right, she could at least try…or try to try…

She looked up again to see that he was once more lost in thought.

"Where do you usually eat lunch?" she asked, curious about his work day.

"I did not eat lunch."

"Oh…why?"

He blinked at her for a moment as if clearing his mind.

"You may have forgotten," he began gently. "I am youkai, and as such I do not need nourishment so often."

She blushed at her own forgetfulness.

"Oh, I'd forgotten completely. It's just…you always eat when I ask you to."

"Hn." He left the end open, for her to decipher.

She wasn't quite sure what to think of it, honestly.

"I suppose a strong and powerful youkai such as yourself doesn't need sustenance to remain powerful, hm?"

She'd spoken slowly, peering at him from beneath her lashes, praying that her intent wasn't too obvious.

He quirked a brow at her semi-subtle compliment, wondering now at where his wife's mind was drifting to.

Surely she was not being deliberate?

"This is true," he murmured lowly, "Though I do enjoy eating often times. It is not a necessity but rather a…predilection."

Eyes narrowing, he eyed her pinking cheeks.

"How much wine have you had, Kagome?" He hadn't noticed as he'd been rather pre-occupied with his thoughts. Mostly centering around her, ironically enough.

She sputtered softly at his words, obviously embarrassed but unable to admit as much.

"Only the one glass."

"Hn. Perhaps that should suffice."

She frowned cutely, glancing down to her half-empty glass and then back up at him.

"I'm not drunk, Sesshomaru."

He nodded patiently, seeing how much redder her cheeks had gotten in her embarrassment.

"All the same. Perhaps you should retire for the night?"

She frowned and stood from her chair.

"Fine."

Scowling, she grabbed her empty plate and went to the sink, putting it in with a clanking of dishes and silverware and dumped the wine in as well before setting the glass on the counter.

She came and took his dishes as well though he wasn't entirely finished and repeated the gesture, her aura snapping about her somewhat angrily.

Eyes wide, he watched her and stared, not knowing what in the world he could have possibly said to earn her ire this time.

His wife then left the room and he could hear her trudging up the stairs, her slippers making funny 'thwacking' noises on the steps.

When she came back down he got up and went to meet her, to ask what was wrong, but she sidestepped him and went into the den.

Gaze narrowing, he took in her change of clothing. Pajama shorts and a tank top…He had to force his eyes upwards, to not linger on her legs…

Frowning now, he followed her and when she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. he followed suit, sitting beside her.

She glanced in his direction from the corner of her eye but she refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm not drunk," she reiterated quietly.

Her angry frown turned into an almost sad frown.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he murmured, afraid of upsetting her further.

Her frown deepened but she finally peeked at him.

"I was just trying to…I just-" she stopped, her lips pressing firmly together as she though of what she was trying to say.

"It is not important. Do not think on any of it."

Unable to comment on that, she stayed silent, turning to watch the movie that she'd flipped to. Because even though it WAS important to her, she couldn't explain that without explaining what she was trying to do and why. So she stayed quiet for now, her delicate feelings too tender to risk them being hurt already. Perhaps when she'd had more time to think about it all; solidify her feelings into some semblance of order…

So they both silently watched the movie, their thoughts on the other.

Eventually though, Kagome did get rather sleepy and in her subconscious state, the one where she and him just _were_, she relaxed.

Eventually, her head tipped to the side and landed on his shoulder, her whole body following suit until she was leaning against him, her arms weaving around his one. He didn't protest, secretly wanting to wrap her in his arms, so he enjoyed the comfortable moment.

Soon though she began to droop even more, so he lifted his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders despite her initial protest. She quieted quickly, wrapping her arms about his waist instead as she rested her cheek against his pectoral.

A warmth tingled in his chest and he swallowed thickly, his inner self delighted by the close contact that he'd been deprived of for so long. In truth he loved to cuddle, but had yet to have anyone to share it with. All others he had to remain distant from. But _she_…she was his wife and as such he could freely be affectionate with her if he so chose. And from her own actions he began to wonder if she wished it as well. She initiated the contact, not he.

He'd noticed that she'd been more receiving of his affections as of late, and his mind began to wonder at why that was. Did she hold some form of affection for him? He could only hope.

She sighed deeply then, contentedly, her eyes closed in blissful sleep.

A smile spread his lips, warmth radiating from him.

He had been right when he'd first married her: She was something else.

His other hand came up to brush her bangs from her eyes, careful of his claws, and run down her rosy cheek gently.

Slowly, so as not to wake her, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her brow.

A new determination filled him. She was his wife in name only, yes, but he would do his best to make this a true marriage. She only hoped that she could come to love what he was.

Leaning his head back, he turned off the T.V. and closed his eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Kagome awoke a few hours later, feeling warm and contented, she moved to stretch and found that she couldn't.

Eyes widening as she woke completely, she peered up at the face so near her own.

He was sleeping!

Smiling softly, she memorized his features, eyes running along his stripes and down his strong but elegant jaw line. Her fingers twitched to run along those stripes but she held them back as she continued to watch him.

_He's so beautiful…_she mused. _More than I could ever hope to be…_

He hummed in his sleep, lowering his head to nuzzle into her hair, and she nearly gasped aloud at his actions. Her own head tilted to the side with his movements and he soon pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Sighing deeply, he sank even further with sleep.

She was frozen, stiff, eyes wide as she tried so very hard not to move in case he woke.

His body was getting heavy though as he leaned on her…

Trying to see his face while pressed to her shoulder, she attempted to maneuver them to lay down on the couch so they could at least both be comfortable. She wasn't about to pull away from him, after all, since she secretly craved this attention.

It was surprisingly easy enough to pull them both down onto the couch as he seemed to follow the action in his sleep, his feet wrapping around hers and lifting them onto the cushions in his sleep.

She stilled once more, waiting until he sighed deeply and sleepily again before she herself relaxed.

Feeling his arms around her she relaxed into his warmth, her own arms tucked between them, her palms resting on his chest.

This was something that she could get used to, even if it was all just subconscious actions that he more than likely would avoid in the morning. She knew that it more than likely would never happen again, either, so she was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

Soon enough though she was drifting off to sleep again, a small smile on her face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning when she woke she expected to still be on the couch with her husband, but as she opened her eyes and freely moved about, she found herself in her bed, wrapped in her blankets.

Brows furrowing, she sighed.

He no doubt woke to see her wrapped about his person and quickly rectified the mistake.

Glumly, she sat up. Resolved to make the most of it, she got up out of bed and went to go take a shower.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Now, the poor male in question was just as confused and anxious, having woken with them both laying on the couch -much closer than when he'd originally fallen asleep. He knew that it must have been his doing, wrapping himself around her in his sleep as he so longed to do each night and he was unsure of how she would react should she wake. So he did the noble thing and brought her to her own bed, wrapping her up in her blankets to keep her warm.

She'd frowned cutely in her sleep, one hand gripping his shirt like a vice. But he'd removed it gently, frowning himself.

He went down to prepare some breakfast, knowing that she would likely wake soon. She wasn't particularly a morning person, but he knew that she did wake early even if she didn't like it. She was just a bit…_crabby_ in the morning.

So he started on some coffee and some French toast as he knew she loved them. He himself would not eat, but would be kind enough to make something for her.

When he heard the shower running upstairs he knew he'd been right.

And sure enough, soon she was coming down the stairs with a sleepy smile and wet hair, which surprised him. Normally she was frowning for at least an hour.

"Good morning," he murmured, brows raised.

"Morning," she mumbled, rubbing an eye with the palm of her hand.

She went to get herself some coffee, humming happily when she took a sip.

"I trust you slept well?" He just _had_ to ask. Some part of him was determined to know.

"Mmm," she hummed again, "Best sleep I've had in ages." She slowly went to one of the stools on the other side of the counter, hefting herself up onto one in a way that reminded him of a kid. He smiled to himself as he turned her French toast on the skillet.

Neither of them spoke of falling asleep on the couch, neither of them wanting to have it be brushed off as unimportant as they both held onto it like a stepping stone. Of course they did not know of each other's thoughts and had no way of knowing that they were on exactly the same page.

When Sesshomaru placed the plate on the counter before her, complete with butter and syrup, she smiled sweetly.

"You pay attention!" she crooned, picking up her fork. "Thank you!"

"Hn." He watched her enjoy her breakfast for a moment, actually feeling like a real couple. But then reality kicked in and he knew he had to get ready for work.

"Enjoy your breakfast," he murmured as he went to leave the room.

"Oh I am!" she called happily.

He went to shower reluctantly, not wishing to wash her scent from his person, but he knew that it had to be done. He couldn't allow himself to live in filth just to retain it.

And so he showered and got ready for work, leaving with a nod to his wife and a 'See you later'.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Kagome was attempting to work on her actual work that day, she couldn't get her mind off of the Inu she was married to. She wanted to show him that she cared, in some way or another, but she couldn't think of how for the life of her.

Sango had said to flirt, but she wasn't very good at discreetly flirting. The previous night proved that and she blushed in embarrassment. She'd tried to compliment him and his powerful nature and he'd thought she'd been drunk. So that was out of the question.

She thought long and hard most of the morning, coming up with nothing, but then her stomach growled and she had an idea.

Lunch!

She could bring him lunch!

It was something little that she could do to show him she cared.

Even if he didn't normally eat lunch, he did say that he still enjoyed eating even if he didn't have the time…Well he'd have to make time! Because she was bringing him lunch!

Smiling wide, she saved her work and closed her laptop, placing it on their desk before going down into the kitchen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Sesshomaru sat at his desk he sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

It was going to be a long and tiring day, of that he was sure. Things always seemed to fall apart if he wasn't there…He honestly didn't know how a day could start out so wonderful only to turn into _this_.

Glancing at the clock, he knew he'd most likely have to skip lunch once more.

He got up and stepped out of his office to relay the information to not be disturbed to his secretary, but stopped mid sentence when he felt a familiar presence coming his way.

Glancing to the elevator down the aisle, he stared almost incredulously when the doors opened.

Sure enough Kagome was there, wearing an adorable little red skirt and another tucked in blouse -white this time- her feet clad in small heels.

Blinking in astonishment, he stood stock still as she peered about and then locked gazes with him. With a smile she headed down the aisle of cubicles, completely unaware of the stares and murmurs at her presence.

He though could hear everything that they were saying and he forced himself not to growl in irritation.

"_Is that…Sesshomaru-sama's wife?!"_

"_Lucky dog…"_

"_Who knew he could catch such a tender looking thing? I didn't think he had it in him."_

"_Look at that smile in her face! I'd happily take such a sweet ningen-"_

He did send out a small pulse of his aura to silence them, pleased when they all returned to their work.

When Kagome stopped before him she smiled up at him sweetly and only then did he notice what she carried.

A bento…?

"Do you have any time for lunch?" At her own words her stomach growled and she blushed at the sound. Some snickers went up around them and he did growl at them then, lightly. Nobody would make fun of his wife if he could help it.

"Of course he does," his secretary smiled, leaning over the desk, "You go right on in."

Kagome smiled at the female kitsune before turning to him expectantly.

Nodding, he turned and held the door open for her.

"I figured you probably wouldn't eat lunch again and even though I know you don't really need to eat I still think it's a good idea, to keep up your strength, you know-" she continued to ramble on in her nervousness and he smiled to himself as he went to his desk and sat, motioning for her to sit as well across from him.

But she placed the bento before him first, separating the three tiers and explaining what was in each. Some he'd had and other's he'd never tried before. He would, of course, try it all. Nodding to her in thanks, he took his chopsticks as she sat and took a bite.

"Is it good?" she asked, timorously.

He hummed, before motioning to her own chopsticks.

"It is, but you must eat as well. I suspect you need it more than I," he teased, hearing her stomach rumble once more.

She laughed lightly, cheeks still a rosy hue, but she obediently ate. And when he insisted that she finish the last of the soba she complied.

They sat in slightly awkward but companionable silence and when it was time for her to leave he walked her to her car, silencing the stares and murmurs with a look.

Once she was gone and he was back in his office, he felt much better about the day.

And his workers had a bit more insight to the enigma that was him. For if he had such a sweet, doting wife, he couldn't be all that bad, could he?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Lol well there's another chapter for you all! I hope you like it! ^_^ I'm already working on the next, so it shouldn't be too long a wait! R & R as always!

Chapter 14:

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next few weeks went by the same way, Kagome bringing him lunch every other day since he insisted that every day was unnecessary. He'd had a small table with two chairs put in his office entirely for this purpose and she'd smiled when she saw the addition. At least she knew that he enjoyed their lunches.

And it was a kind of running guessing game for his workers to see what she was wearing each time, all unbeknownst to poor little oblivious Kagome. She seemed to have blinders on when she entered his floor, eyes only on his door.

Her single-minded determinedness was endearing her to all on the floor. It was rather obvious to them that she doted on the Inu, obviously loved him dearly, and the only one who didn't see it was the Inu himself. Not that they knew that. For all they knew, they were a happily married couple. Only his secretary seemed to know any of the details on their relationship and she kept her lips sealed, their little dances around each other her sole entertainment in the workplace.

Being a kitsune she could feel the way their auras slipped out to each other without their own realization and it made her smile when they shared their own little smiles of greeting. It was just so damn cute! And so surprising!

She honestly had never seen this side of her boss before, and while he did return to his commanding and unyielding ways as soon as she was gone, he was like a little puppy when she was around. His gaze always followed her, his person silently following shortly after. The male was completely whipped, and she knew it.

Oh, such a great secret!

For her part, she couldn't wait to see it all progress.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Kagome stood looking through recipes on her laptop, leaning on the marble counters, she took a sip of tea and tried to determine what kind of mood her husband might be in.

"Hmmm…sweet and spicy? Or savory…"

She was surprised though, and a little shocked, when she felt a pulse of his aura from the genkan.

Standing straight, she went through to the entryway with wide eyes.

Sure enough there he was, long coat on to ward off the chilling air despite his imperviousness to weather.

"You're home early," she murmured, hand still gripping her tea mug.

"Hn." He looked about him for a moment in thought before looking to her once more, his golden eyes quickly traveling along her person before resting on her face.

"I had thought perhaps that today we might go out for lunch," he murmured lowly. Seeing her surprised expression, he spoke again. "Unless, of course, you have already started lunch…"

"No! No, that would be fine! Let me just go change quick!"

He nodded, taking her tea mug when she handed it to him and watching as she ran up the stairs, skipping steps.

Smirking, he took a drink of the tea and went into the kitchen to leave the mug in the sink.

Within minutes she was bounding back down the stairs, careful to not slip on the marble landing, and shrugging into her coat with his help.

He wrapped a scarf about her neck, explaining that it was becoming chill out now when she raised her brows at him.

Fall was coming now in full swing, her favorite season, and his thoughtfulness made her smile warmly.

"Thank you."

"Hn. Let us go."

They got into his still warm car and he drove them into the edge of the city, stopping at a small French café that made her smile widen.

"It's so cute!" she cooed, taking in the rustic decorations with delighted, blue eyes.

"I had thought you would like it. The food is acceptable as well."

She laughed a little then.

"Acceptable? You _would_ use that as a defining word," she teased. "You're such an old man." She giggled lightly.

He smirked as well, his gilded eyes narrowing in mischief.

"Indeed. But remember, with age comes experience…"

Surprised at the slight innuendo, she looked to him, still smiling. She said nothing at first, and then, "We shall see about that."

When he chuckled and held the door open for her, she practically glowed with happiness.

_They flirted!_ Sango would be proud of her.

They chatted lightly as they ate, him telling her of work and she telling him her plans for her latest book. She'd been thinking a lot about Rin and Shippo while she wrote her more recent books and was incorporating their characters into them in consequence.

He agreed that this was a good idea, knowing that they would both be pleased. He agreed to read through her rough-draft when he got home from work that evening.

They were so ensconced in their little lunch date that they didn't notice when a familiar person entered the café with another woman until he was literally walking past them to sit at another table.

His all-too-familiar voice drew Kagome's attention with a sharp gasp and her head whipped up so fast that the Inu worried for her.

"Kagome…?" he murmured, turning to look where her eyes were planted.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was so quiet, so faint, that he turned to her once more only to find she was gone.

With a startled jerk, he stood and left a few bills for a tip -having already paid the bill- and went out the door in a flash.

"Kagome?" he called.

He turned this way and that, beginning to feel the beginnings of panic before he settled enough to think and spread his aura out to search for hers.

_There!_

He took off at a run, intent on finding his upset wife.

Within seconds he was beside her, his clawed hands gently holding her shoulders as she attempted to get away from him, tears running down her face as she rambled.

"I should have known- how did I not notice?! Of course it would be her-"

He cut her off, one hand coming up to cup her cheek as he pulled them out of the busy sidewalk and under the eaves of a coffee shop.

"Kagome, calm yourself," he murmured, using his thumb to catch the angry tears that fell.

She took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes and causing more tears to fall.

"Now, tell me what is wrong."

Obviously, she had been upset at seeing Inuyasha, he knew it was inevitable, but there was something else that she was going on about…

"He was with Kikyo," she began slowly.

He nodded.

"Who is this Kikyo?"

She glared up at him then, not angry with him but with the situation.

"My cousin. I had wondered why she never replied to the wedding invite. Now I know why."

"Ahhh…." Understanding fully now, he tucked her into his side and turned them back the way they came, heading for their car. She said nothing, instead wrapping her arms around his waist for comfort as they walked.

When they passed the café again she looked ahead quite pointedly. But Sesshomaru, he looked into the window and glared most heartily at his half-brother. By chance, Inuyasha happened to look up then, perhaps feeling the ill-intent and he gaped at what he saw. A murderous Sesshomaru holding _his_ Kagome quite close.

He didn't have a chance for another thought as they were gone within seconds, but he was left staring blankly.

O.o.O

When they got into the car Kagome began to speak again, her arms wrapping about herself.

"I should have known, really…Kikyo's always been better than me, in every way. She was better at school, better at sports…better at being a miko. Obviously, she was always prettier than me. She beat me at everything. And now she's beaten me in regards to men."

Frowning darkly at her words he quickly pulled over lest he hurt them both and turned to her once they were parked. She'd squeaked in surprise with his actions, eyes widening exponentially when he leaned across his seat towards her.

_He was so close!_

"You regret not marrying the hanyou bastard?"

"N-no," she whispered.

"Yet you claim that she has beaten you in regards to males. This would not be so if you did not still care for the whelp." His eyes flashed for a moment and for once she was a little frightened of him. His aura was stifling in the small vehicle and she leaned back against the window.

"Th-that's not what I meant," she began quickly, "I just meant that she could get any guy she wanted…" she looked down into her lap, at her clenching hands. "She could probably even get _you_ if she wanted to…" her words were so quiet, so small, that he calmed with realization but was still angry with her words.

_Did she truly not understand him at all?_

He asked her as much and her eyes darted up to his.

He was calmer now, shaking his head slowly.

"I could never be interested in such a creature."

At her doubtful look, he snorted softly.

"She reeked of other men, dressed like a harlot, and what's more -she is obviously without honor or loyalty. Two things that I prize above all. You, on the other hand, are honorable and loyal to a fault." His words had turned soft, his eyes warming.

"Inuyasha is a fool."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, her heart thumping erratically as she gazed at him.

_He really is beautiful…inside and out._

Swallowing, she smiled hesitantly and relaxed when he backed up and leaned back in his own seat again.

"I'm sorry if I upset you…" she murmured, still quite shocked at his reaction.

Never had someone defended her so adamantly before.

"Think nothing of it. You were upset in your own right, it is only natural to say such things when confronted with such…harsh cruelties."

She didn't reply, but her gaze never left him as he drove her home.

She had a new-found adoration for the man, her loyalty to him magnifying ten-fold.

_How had she been lucky enough to end up with him?_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Embarrassed now by his quite vocal explanation of his thoughts, he stayed silent till they reached home, opening her door for her as was customary for him and helping her with her coat once inside. She was silent as well, but he knew the wheels in her head were spinning now and he prayed that he had not revealed himself too clearly. For surely she'd shy away from him if she knew the depths of his feelings for her.

It was obvious that she was not entirely over his damned half-brother and he hated the whelp for it. But he had known it would take time for her to heal from his betrayal and he was willing to wait for her. For however long it took.

What he didn't know was that her thoughts barely touched on Inuyasha. She was so absorbed in his reactions to her words that when it was time for him to leave again she adjusted his tie for him without a thought, having noticed it was askew. She fiddled with the lapels of his jacket too, straightening them before standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

"Have a good day at work," she murmured before turning to go upstairs, her thoughts elsewhere.

The poor Inu stood stock still, heart skipping a beat as he watched her ascend the stairs.

_Had she really…?_

He knew exactly when she realized what she did because a loud, embarrassed squeak erupted from her room and he broke into a grin.

Perhaps he would not have to wait as long as he thought?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chapter 15:

Kagome hummed happily as she went through the local grocery store, looking for ingredients for dinner and tomorrow's lunch with her husband. She was planning a traditional karaage bento for tomorrow, with tamagoyaki and onigiri and the like, but she still wasn't sure what she was making for dinner, so she was browsing.

"Maybe I should try making something a bit rarer for Sesshomaru tonight," she mused to herself. "He is an Inu after all…"

She hadn't asked him about his preferences in how much he actually liked his meat cooked, so perhaps she would take this chance to experiment? His aversion to stating as much may have been his way of being delicate of her human sensibilities, but she wasn't a typical human.

It didn't bother her if he liked his meat rare. Heck, he could eat it raw and she wouldn't really care, as long as it was how he liked it and it wouldn't harm him.

Nodding, she placed a nice thick steak in her basket and went to the produce section to find some good veggies and perhaps fruit for dessert.

She was just picking through the persimmons when the absolute _last_ person she ever wanted to see entered the store. She didn't see him, but she could feel his aura this time and it triggered her fight or flee instincts; in this case, to flee.

She took the persimmon in her hand and tracked back into the store to go around the aisles, intent on missing him completely. There was no way in hell she was going to deal with him today!

She entered the 10 items or less line and glanced about hurriedly while she waited for the person in front of her to check out.

It was just her luck that he seemed to realize she was there as well. She could feel him tracking her scent around the store and she almost began to panic. Luckily, she had very few items and she managed to check out and get her stuff in a bag before he managed to catch up to her. She thanked the kami that it was a large enough store.

She was out the door within moments and was quickly heading to her car, her heartbeat racing at the thought of a confrontation with him then and there. When she got in her car she could see him come out of the building, his nose lifted as his eyes darted about. She ducked behind her steering wheel and swore she would thank Sesshomaru for insisting she take one of his cars. Obviously Inuyasha wouldn't think to look for her in a sleek black Audi…

When he seemed to curse and go back into the building she slowly pulled out of her spot and left, perhaps going a tad over the speed limit in her anxiousness to get away…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Sesshomaru returned that evening he took in a deep breath, instantly relaxing at the scents permeating his home. It smelt of his scent as well as that of Kagome's and it soothed him tremendously after a long day of work.

The scents of food wafting from the kitchen also met his nose and it made his mouth water.

He quickly removed his coat and shoes, slipping on a pair of slippers before heading to his room to change into 'home' appropriate clothing. In this instance, a midnight blue button up and black slacks.

He knew that Kagome liked that particular shirt on him; he'd caught her staring more than once when he wore it and it made him preen internally.

When he entered the kitchen he smiled to himself, seeing how absorbed she was in finishing off the last touches to dinner.

Her mesmerizing blue eyes were deep in concentration as she situated the food on the plates, her bottom lip held between her teeth, her hair slipping from the loose braid she had tied it in.

In such moments he found her inexplicably lovely.

It made him want to wrap her in his arms and shower her with warm kisses; to show her even half of the love that she gave to others.

He continued to watch her from the doorway, leaning on the frame as his eyes took in every minute detail; her delicate hands, the bow of her lips as she smiled to herself, the silky lock of hair pushed behind her ear that threatened to slip free.

He was content to watch her, a warmth suffusing him at the sight she made, but it didn't seem fair to her to do so. To catch her so unawares.

He stepped into the room, shuffling his feet a little as he went, to draw her attention.

She glanced up as he knew that she would, somewhat surprised, only to return to her work with a little 'hello' but at a quicker pace.

Soon they were bringing the plates to the dinner table, the Inu grabbing the wine and glasses as he went as well. They'd found a common liking for the drink, and as such had it with dinner on occasion. It was only ever the one glass, but they both enjoyed it none-the-less.

When he saw exactly what it was that she prepared he was a little stunned. She'd cooked him a rare steak before, but here was a thinly sliced, marinated, _raw_ steak before him tossed with diced green onions.

Quirking a brow as he sat, he looked to her with a questioning gaze.

She smiled shyly as she took a bite of her rice.

"You never said what your preference was," she murmured, "but I know that though they hide it, most youkai do prefer meat raw."

Brows rising, he glanced down at the delectable smelling dish before looking to her once more- to his infinitely considerate wife.

Curious as to the flavors, he took a piece and placed it on his tongue, the flavors of the marinade along with the natural, raw flavors of the meat itself seeming to melt in his mouth. Humming in acceptance he ate another piece.

He glanced up from beneath his lashes to see her smiling to herself, obviously proud of herself.

It was cute, really.

"How was your day?" he asked, pleased enough to start a conversation though they generally required none.

She seemed to stiffen then, picking at her food like a pouting child as she thought.

"I saw him again today…," she began, but he knew of who she hinted at.

"Are you alright?" His golden eyes took in every bit of her expression and then finally her physical condition, wary that he might have hurt her.

She nodded though.

"I'm fine."

"Where did you see him?"

"At the supermarket. He didn't actually see me though. I think he felt my aura and then caught my scent." She took a bite of some gyoza. "I got out before he could find me."

He nodded, grateful for it.

Her voice turned so quiet then, and vulnerable. He didn't like it.

"It scares me... He seemed so determined to find me. He was practically running by the time he got out of the building…I just don't understand _why_ he's so determined. He's the one that left _me_…"

Sesshomaru could feel a light growl working it's way up his throat, from deep in his chest, but he held it back.

"Do you think he would harm you?"

He honestly wanted to know if she could see it happening, if she feared it. He himself knew that the hanyou had a foul temper, but he did not know him enough to know if he would harm a female.

She shook her head.

"Not physically at least. But verbally and mentally, that's all that he seems to know how to do…"

She fiddled with her chopsticks for a moment before putting them down and taking a sip of her wine.

"I have to thank you, though."

Her voice was warmer again, stronger with her words.

He quirked a brow in question, waiting for her to elaborate. He didn't have to wait long.

"The only reason he didn't notice me was because I was driving your car."

She laughed then, lightly, eyes not as troubled as before.

"I am glad. You should drive it more often, it is safer than that thing you call a vehicle."

She laughed louder in defiance.

"Oh come on! My car is NOT that bad!"

He shook his head, looking down to his now busy utensils.

"I beg to differ. And I would prefer you not risk your life in such a hunk of metal."

"It was my first car…," she mumbled, pouting.

"I would prefer you not fight me in this instance."

"I know, I know, but where would the fun be in that? Who else will argue with you?" She sent him a wide grin then, and he could not deny it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day as Sesshomaru went back to work, Kagome having just left after lunch, he sighed in contentment. He'd never known the feeling so well, and despite how strange it was -how unnatural it may have felt to him at first- he wouldn't have it any other way.

He truly enjoyed her company, loved her personality despite her tendency to neglect herself in favor of others. That just meant that _he_ would have to look after _her_, which was acceptable to him. It eased his bestial nature; his desire to care and provide for her.

He was just finally getting back into the swing of things with his paperwork when he heard his damnable half-brother shouting outside his office; there was no mistaking that irritating voice.

Growling deeply he glared at the door, and consequently at Inuyasha when he burst through them.

"-I don't give a damn if he's busy! He WILL see me!"

The hanyou burst through with an angry curse at his secretary, turning to the elder brother once he was in the room.

"Watch your filthy mouth, Inuyasha!" he rumbled.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru!" he snapped, coming closer. Sesshomaru stood from his chair, aura snapping out at the younger male.

"You will learn to treat me and mine with respect, hanyou," he warned, eyes flashing red for a moment. He was already quite angry with the boy for his connection to Kagome and his treatment of her. To have him come into his work and cause such a scene was treading the fine line.

"You just tell me what the hell _you_ were you doing with _my _Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Eyes narrowing dangerously into slits, Sesshomaru's growl deepened, the harshness of his aura becoming quite deliberate as it swarmed at the younger half-inu.

"If I remember correctly, you deserted her," he grinned wickedly when Inuyasha flinched, "you left her alone at the altar- does this not mean that she is no longer yours?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and continued raging on.

"That doesn't matter! It doesn't mean I was done with her, I just wasn't ready to get married to her! What I want to know is why I saw _you_ with her! And I can smell her _here_ too! What the hell are you doing with her?! You'd better not be fucking her!"

Murderous now, eyes having bled red at his words, Sesshomaru dug his claws into his desk and snarled, trying so very hard not to leap over the wood and pummel the whelp into unconsciousness. Despite how foolish it may have been, his instinct was demanding that he show Inuyasha exactly who Kagome belonged to. Though internally he knew it would likely complicate matters for Kagome, he couldn't contain the words that slipped between his fangs next…

"What _I _do with _my wife _is none of your concern, whelp!" He thundered, the sounds reverberating through the floor and walls.

Inuyasha sputtered, eyes going wide. For once, he was speechless.

Sesshomaru's voice deepened with his Inu nature into a threatening rumble, frightening for those exposed to it.

"_Leave! And I shall warn you once, and only once: if I see, smell or hear of you coming anywhere near what is mine I will hunt you down like the animal that you are_!"

He was fighting off his transformation by a thread, knowing that he would be in more than a little trouble if he lost control as he so desired to do.

He did not want the authorities involved.

Glaring at him heartily, but surprisingly still silent, Inuyasha turned and thundered through the doors and to the elevator, aura lashing out at those around him. He knew that his argument wouldn't hold then, at that moment, but he'd figure out what the hell was going on and he'd fix it all. He just had to speak to his father…

Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines, knowing that he would need to get his father involved to keep Inuyasha at bay, and it made him tense. While he was sure that his father would support he and Kagome, he had no way of knowing what exactly would happen then. How could they keep the hanyou away?

Only when he was sure that the whelp was out of the building and heading in the opposite direction of Kagome did he finally calm.

With a deep sigh, he released his desk and sank down into his chair.

After a moment of calming himself he stood from his seat, leaving his office to speak with his secretary.

"Replace my desk by tomorrow morning. I am leaving for the day."

Feeling the unnatural silence of the floor, he glanced up to see all of the workers standing in their cubicles, watching him with wide eyes.

He sent them all a hearty glare, satisfied when they quickly went back to work.

After such an encounter he had to make sure that Kagome got home safe, and see for himself that she was okay.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was just sitting on the couch, having popped in a movie, when she heard the door open. Brows furrowing in surprised, she spread her aura out to check, and finding that it was Sesshomaru, she began to rise from her seat.

He came into the room then and she stopped where she was, one foot on the floor as she knelt on the couch, leaning on the back of it as she looked to him.

"You're home really early…"

His gilded eyes were wide as they took in her appearance, checking her from head to toe, and she wondered at what was going through his head. Seeming to find things as he wished to, he seemed to slouch then.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He nodded but he looked tired, in her eyes. His shoulders seemed just a tad sunken, his eyes taking in everything almost tiredly.

She sat down fully again when he rounded the couch, sinking down into the leather beside her with a deep sigh. He took a deep, weary breath as he leaned back, eyes closing.

She was truly worried then. He'd never really shown signs of fatigue before. He was youkai after all, they rarely tired.

"Sessh?"

She gasped when the Inu tilted towards her, sinking onto his side, his head landing on her thigh. One of his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Blushing deeply, she stared down at the male that was using her as a pillow.

She didn't mind, of course, but it was rather unusual for him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she murmured, a hand coming up to brush through his bangs.

"Hn…," he rumbled quietly, eyes still closed.

Thinking that perhaps this was another one of those touchy Inu moments, she let it go. She knew that he had a stressful job and a lot rode on his shoulders, and it _did_ worry her from time to time.

Even someone as old as he had to get weary from time to time, right?

So she sat there and brushed her fingers through his hair, allowing him the physical contact that he needed, while she watched her movie.

When it ended she turned off the T.V. and listened as it began to drizzle outside, the body heat from her Inu keeping her warm.

The evening had come and she couldn't reach any of the lights without disturbing him, so she simply left them off.

And so they sat in silence in the dark, he sleeping and she guarding, listening to the pitter-patter of rain.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sitting at his desk at home, Sesshomaru looked to his cell-phone, contemplating his next actions.

He knew that he had to speak with his father, knew that sooner would indeed be better than later, but he was irked that it had to come this far. He generally preferred to keep his business to himself, and left his father out of most of his going-ons. It wasn't anything personal really…actually that was exactly why. His business was personal and he didn't feel that he should be required to share it with someone as…excitable as his father.

Sighing, brow furrowing with his decision, he picked up the small bit of technology and dialed his father.

He almost hoped that he didn't answer…

"Sesshomaru, _my boy_!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon father."

Kagome entered the study with her laptop, smiling at him as she situated herself in her customary chair. He nodded, one corner of his mouth twitching.

"It has been too long, what important business has you calling me today?" asked his father. There was mirth in his voice. Even his father knew that he did not call unless necessary.

Rubbing his forehead, he took a deep breath.

"There is much to tell, father. The primary reason for calling you is that Inuyasha is behaving rather burdensome and is making a nuisance of himself."

Kagome snorted rather loudly at that, chuckling to herself.

His father though, being Inu, of course heard her.

"I-is that…a _woman_, Sesshomaru?" He sounded absolutely delighted, and he began to talk a mile a minute.

Sesshomaru interrupted him though, trying very hard not to simply hang up.

"Father. Father! Calm yourself, please, and I shall explain."

The Inu on the other line was strangely silent then.

"The female that you heard was Kagome. She is my wife." He continued on before his father could start again. "But there are slight complications to our marriage. We originally wed due to Inuyasha's own inability to commit. Kagome was his fiancée. They were quite literally about to marry, minutes away from the altar when he abandoned her." He looked to his silent wife, taking in her expression. She was grim, but she did not look as if she would cry as he suspected. He should have known, of course, that she was beyond her tears now.

"I would not allow his dishonor to shame our pack, and upon seeing how…pleasing his intended was, I offered myself in the hanyou's stead. She accepted."

His father was whooping loudly in the background, his excitement rather obvious.

"So when do I get to meet my new daughter? Are you both free tonight? Shall we go to dinner?"

Sesshomaru interrupted again.

"Father. Please. This was not quite the reason for my calling."

"That may be, but allow me this happy moment," he crooned. "My eldest has _finally _married and I _finally _have a daughter!

"Yes, but you are choosing to ignore the important pieces of information. Your youngest son _abandoned_ his fiancée without any forward thought or notice, and now he is quite intent that she is still his."

He met Kagome's gaze when she made a small surprised sound. He had not told her about his encounter with the hanyou. He nodded as he continued to speak through the phone.

"He came to my office yesterday demanding to know why he saw Kagome and I together. When I reminded him of his leaving her he became rather disgruntled; insisted that she was still his, despite it all. When I told him of our marriage it did not seem to effect him much beside angering him further. I know him enough to know that he will not leave this alone. You know best how to deal with him."

His father was silent for a time as he absorbed the information.

Finally, he spoke.

"I shall speak with the foolish boy. His claim was dissolved as soon as he willfully left her there alone."

"Hn."

"I still wish to meet my daughter-in-law, when it is convenient for you both." His voice was subdued due to the situation, and he hung up shortly after Sesshomaru rumbled an agreement.

After hanging up, Sesshomaru looked to his wife once more and was surprised to find her smiling.

"So you find me…pleasing?" She was teasing him, a somewhat self-satisfied smile adorning her lips.

He chuckled then, leaning back in his chair.

"I stated as much upon our first meeting. Are you fishing for compliments, wife?"

At the title she blushed, eyes lowering for a moment before she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

He laughed lowly, golden eyes narrowing in mirth.

"I suppose not, since it is between you and I." He crossed his arms across his muscled chest, lifting his chin a little. "I still find you as appealing as I did all those months ago. More so, if truth be told."

At her raised brow, he elaborated.

"Any male youkai would find the scent of his wife combined with that of his own appealing, even if they are married in name only. Living in the same, close quarters does precisely that."

The red in her cheeks had deepened and he found it utterly charming.

"I hope that you do not find me…crude, for stating as much."

She shook her head, seemingly unable to meet his gaze then.

"It makes sense," she murmured lightly as she began typing away at her laptop.

She was trying to act like it didn't effect her, and he could tell.

It gave him hope.

If she truly wasn't interested in a real relationship with him she would have rebutted him from the start. She would not have made an attempt at discerning his opinion of her…

Now knowing of her potential interest he decided to drag out the chase a bit. She deserved a decent courting, after all.

"Dinner? Tonight?" he asked, a grin surfacing.

She looked up, azure eyes wide, her expression open.

"Here?"

"No, elsewhere. We'll go out."

She swallowed, mind absorbing his invitation. With a tilt of the head she gave a small smile.

"That would be nice." She turned to her work once more. "Didn't feel like cooking tonight anyways."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As soon as she realized that she didn't have anything to wear to dinner, Kagome called Sango out for a girl's day. After all, she couldn't go to dinner with her fancy husband without at least dressing to match.

They met at the mall, and after grabbing some drinks at the juice bar, went straight for the clothing stores.

Having been briefed on the situation, Sango knew exactly what they were looking for and she was determined to help her best friend make the best of her situation.

"We need something sexy…but subtly so. Something to draw him in and tease him…"

Kagome's heart pounded at the thought, her cheeks reddening for perhaps the millionth time that day.

"I don't want to tease him too much…and besides, how do I even know that he'd appreciate something like that? He might not even be interested in me that way…"

Sango sighed for what_ she _felt was the millionth time that day.

"Kagome, we've been over this. It's better to try and find out than not know at all. And besides, even if he doesn't fall in love with you emotionally immediately, at least he could fall in love with you physically in the mean time, ne?"

Kagome scowled at her friend, but she didn't deny it.

She honestly wouldn't mind getting closer to her husband physically…but she knew that if she didn't have his heart as well it would be torture for her. To have one but not the other…

"Oh don't look like that. If he isn't already in love with you he won't last a year, I promise. You are utterly loveable," she cooed, wrapping her arm about her friend's shoulders.

Kagome smiled to herself, praying that it was true, for the sake of her poor abused heart.

O.o.O

Finally, after two hours of trying on dress after dress, they had the perfect thing! Kagome bought it instantly as well as a nice pair of heels to go with it.

She couldn't _wait_ to see his face!

O.o.O

Sesshomaru paced for a few moments at the entry way, having already started the car to allow it to warm itself due to the colder weather, and waited for his wife to finish getting ready.

He'd told her to dress up, though not too fancy. A simple dress would do.

Knowing that she and her friend had been shopping specifically for the occasion, he wondered at what she would be wearing. Something sleek, he hoped.

Feeling her approach, he looked to the top of the stairs and found he'd gotten exactly what he'd hoped for. Her dress was definitely sleek, and formfitting, the fabric a midnight blue that brought out her eyes in a subtle way.

As she descended the stairs carefully in her sexy little heels, he admittedly ogled her. He couldn't help himself really. But he did find it strange that her dress was so modest. It had full-length sleeves, albeit snug ones, and the length was just past her knees. The front of the dress even completely covered her chest, the collar of it higher than her collar-bone. He had been hoping for at least a _little_ cleavage…

He held his thoughts at bay, though, for she did indeed look stunning in anything that she wore.

"You look lovely," he complimented as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He took in her hair as well as she smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself, Mr. Taisho."

He grinned, loving hearing those words from her mouth, and admiring how her elegant up-do elongated her slender neck.

He held a hand out, gesturing to the door and allowing her to walk past him…and nearly swallowed his own tongue.

Backless…her dress was backless.

All the way from the nape of her neck, down to the _fantastic_ dip of her lower back, it was completely bare.

Hands clenching at the sight, he took it in with hungry eyes. It was, perhaps, a good thing that her back was turned to him. No doubt his red-bleeding eyes would frighten her…

But then she peered at him from over her shoulder. And while she did gasp lightly she also smiled triumphantly, if he was any judge of expression.

"Coming?" she asked sweetly as she got into the rumbling car.

His own deep rumble echoed through the garage.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The poor Inu was thoroughly tortured that night, having to walk behind his wife as courtesy dictated. If he walked beside her he would be tempted to put a hand on that sexy back of hers and he knew it would be tantamount to his undoing.

But still, his eyes followed her closely as they were escorted to their table.

He found there was even a subtle slit in the back of her skirt, allowing a peek at her lithe legs as she walked. He swallowed thickly, wondering how he'd survive the night.

When they reached said table he glanced up only to find the waiter gazing at him with pity, before turning to leave them alone.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in as she sat, his fingers brushing along the smooth flesh of her back as he did.

He bit back a groan, and he heard a small gasp escape her.

Utilizing his infamous control, he rounded the table to his own seat.

Placing his cloth napkin on his thigh, he lifted his golden gaze to Kagome.

"Shall we order a wine tonight?"

She nodded, her cheeks a lovely, dusky hue.

She seemed to be giving herself an internal pep-talk then and when she visibly sat straighter and her expression smoothed out, he wondered at what was going on in that lovely head of hers.

"I apologize for not telling you of my encounter with my half-brother," he began, unable to think of anything else to talk about.

She shook her head lightly.

"It doesn't really matter. I was surprised, but I'm done dealing with his idiocy."

At her quick statement, he rose a brow.

"Truly?"

"Mmm I'm over him. In all honesty I don't know how I fell for him in the first place. He's the opposite of what I always wanted in a partner."

At a tilt of his head, she elaborated.

"He's uncouth, abrasively loud-" she leaned a little closer over the table, "I can't stand loud people- and he's horribly unsanitary…" she laughed then. "I had to threaten him to get him to brush his teeth every once in a while."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"He was worse as a pup, I assure you."

"Oh Kami, I don't even want to know. But enough about him. How has work been?"

The Inu was glad that she turned the subject to him, even if he didn't really have anything to say on the subject.

"It is as it always is. We are a successful company that does incredibly well in today's markets. I do not foresee that changing in the future."

His wife smiled then.

"I suppose you've been around a long time. You know how the world changes…" There was admiration in her voice. "I myself have never really been all that good with business, I just don't seem to have a head for it." She smirked. "So I'll leave that all to you."

Her acknowledgement of his ability to care for her made his bestial nature preen with pride.

"Of course." He tilted his head in her direction, his bangs covering his eyes for a moment. When his gaze met hers from beneath the fringe of silver, her own eyes darted away, her aura spiking oddly.

She took a sip of water, collecting her thoughts, before turning back to him.

"So when do I get to meet my father-in-law? I've already met your mother, now I think I'm ready for your father." She smiled widely, seemingly eager to meet her new-ish family members.

He snorted lightly.

"I am sure he will manage to work his way into one of our free days. He is quite eager now that he knows of you."

Her smile warmed.

"I'm glad."

"I shall warn you in advance, he is even more eager than my mother for grand-pups and is decidedly less subtle about it."

She nearly choked on her water then, her eyes turning a tad cloudy as her thoughts whirled about. After a moment she giggled, and it baffled him.

"I guess I don't blame them, I mean really…you're how old now?" He smirked sardonically and she continued on with her own smirk. "If my children ever take that long to mate or marry I'll be just as bad, I'm sure." She laughed outright then. "I can't blame them at all, though I admittedly don't like others pushing their agendas onto me."

"Hn. I did not think you would."

She sighed and looked down into her lap, no doubt playing with her napkin.

"No, but I can't deny that I do want children someday."

His brows rose at her statement. He would never be the one to genuinely bring up the subject of pups, knowing how awkward it would be for her, but then here she was doing just that.

"Do you?" His voice sounded strange there, perhaps a little higher than normal. He cleared his throat. "I did not wish to make you uncomfortable by bringing up the subject…"

She smiled, a mad blush gracing her cheeks.

"Someday, but not yet…"

Neither would talk of the subject more.

No doubt it would be awkward, like arranging an unfeeling ceremony rather than the special event a wedding night should be. Not to mention that conceiving was not always immediate. It might take several tries before they were successful, and while he would enjoy it and try to make it as such for her, he did not want to do such a thing without her heart in it.

He was known for being unfeeling, yes, but he would not -could not- be that way with her. Everyone else be damned, but not her.

The wine arrived then, during their silence, and it was a nice reprieve.

"I'm glad we have the same taste in drinks," she smiled, eager to change the subject.

"Hn. It is indeed a pleasant similarity."

She nodded, looking over her menu.

"What about with food? What's your favorite?"

Glad that she was eager to learn about him, he answered truthfully.

"I have none. Though I do enjoy most of what I've eaten in places such as this, as well as what you have prepared for us."

She nodded again.

"And nothing too sweet. I see."

"And you?"

Seemingly surprised at his question, she sat back in her chair, jumping a little when her bare flesh made contact with the wrought iron back.

He chuckled lowly, somehow glad that at least he was not the only one to suffer for her clothing choices.

She brushed it off with a light pinking of her cheeks before answering him.

"I like a lot of food, I'll admit." She tapped a finger to her chin as she thought, eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Though I really love a good oden. My mama's is the best." She smiled at him with the admission.

"I can only imagine," he rumbled politely.

She gasped then.

"We should go visit _my_ family!"

"If you wish to."

She nodded vigorously, her actions contrasting a little with her elegant appearance. It made him smile.

"I do not know how well they will take to me, though. It was…awkward at the wedding, to say the least."

She smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry about that. It was strange and shocking for all of us. They'll love you once they get to know you," she reached out and placed her hand on his. "Trust me."

"Always."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The ride home was silent, but comfortably so, both quite happy with how it turned out.

They'd each learned about the other, more than they'd hoped to, and it seemed like a good omen for them…They were a good match, despite what it might seem like.

When they reached their home he held the car door open for her and escorted her to the door, her hand in the crook of his arm.

Once inside she turned to him, a warm smile lighting her features.

"I had a good time tonight," she murmured, "Thank you."

He hummed low in response, leaning forward and to the side. She stilled, unsure of his movements, but he pressed a chaste kiss to her temple as he wrapped an arm about her. Boldly, he placed his hand on her back as he did so, his warm palm sending shivers down her spine.

"Good night, Kagome," he rumbled before pulling away.

She blinked for a moment as her head caught up with the rest of her, and she quickly turned before going up the stairs and into her rooms.

Once inside she stumbled forward and leaned against the back of her couch, one hand drifting up to her shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to place her hand where he had. She couldn't reach, though, and it would bother her for the rest of the evening.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
